


Et ils furent heureux

by Fyin (Ephy)



Series: Comme un conte de fée [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Dick/Bruce, Background Jason/Lex, Insanity, M/M, Précédemment Tim/Joker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le véritable amour, c’est parfois difficile de continuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. À bras le corps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happily ever after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738808) by [Ephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy). 



Le toit était trempé : la neige n’avait pas cessé de tomber depuis l’après-midi et n’avait apparemment aucune intention de s’arrêter. Cependant, Bruce ressentait la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Ils avaient arrêtés le Pingouin _et_ Black Mask, en même temps. Jim les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes pour confirmer que le nécessaire serait fait, puis ils pourraient rentrer.

Seul, il aurait attendu tranquillement. Cependant, Dick Grayson n’était pas quelqu’un de tranquille, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs semaines sur la touche. Non, Bruce se montrait injuste ; Dick était capable de rester silencieux quand nécessaire. Néanmoins, il _irradiait_ d’énergie, même après les évènements de la nuit.

C’était toujours ainsi lorsqu’il était blessé. Bruce le gardait à l’intérieur aussi longtemps que possible – jusqu’à ce que l’inquiétude soit remplacée par de l’ _épuisement_. Quand Dick ne dépensait pas son énergie en patrouilles, il pouvait devenir fatiguant.

« Les bons jours, à Gotham, sont synonymes de vols, d’agressions et de drogues venues », déclara Dick.

Bruce haussa un sourcil sous son masque, puisqu’apparemment une réponse était attendue.

« Par opposition aux guerres de gangs ou à des meta-humains utilisant leurs pouvoirs pour commettre des crimes, élabora Dick en souriant, ses dents blanches visibles parmi les ombres du toit.

— Donc aujourd’hui est un bon jour ? demanda Damian d’un ton dubitatif.

— Des têtes de gangs unissant leurs efforts pour acquérir plus de pouvoir comptent comme un mauvais jour. C’est à la fois ennuyeux per se _et_ un désastre prêt à se déclarer. »

Bruce tendait à approuver cette analyse. Pingouin et Black Mask n’avaient aucunement besoin de compétences meta-humaines pour être inclus dans la liste des plus dangereux criminels de Gotham.

Il n’était pas encore certain de pourquoi ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble. Seize de leurs lieutenants avait été tués par le Joker dans les mois précédents, la réponse évidente était donc qu’ils avaient voulu s’assurer que les gens savaient qu’ils dirigeaient toujours la ville.

Cependant, ils avaient prouvés encore et encore qu’ils ne jouaient pas en équipe – et ils le savaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement s’être fait assez confiance mutuellement pour travailler ensemble, même pour une courte période. De plus, ce type d’association allait forcément attirer une attention malvenue – attirer _son_ attention.

Aucun des deux criminels n’était stupide. Un idiot ne restait pas parrain de la mafia longtemps, surtout à Gotham.

Alors _pourquoi ?_

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Nightwing cessa de bouger, disparaissant dans les ombres. Robin ne s’était pas montré en premier lieu. Bruce attendit. Avec un peu de chance, Jim aurait le début d’une réponse.

L’espoir, comme le rivage, n’était jamais constant. Jim fronçait les sourcils.

Bruce se détacha des ombres.

« Oui ?

— Nous avons trouvé ceci, accroché à leurs nuques. »

Jim lui tendit la preuve dans un sac plastique. Il s’agissait d’une petite puce électronique dont il reconnut le design.

« C’est…

— Une de celles de Tetch, oui, sauf qu’il a été renvoyé à Arktham il y a plusieurs mois. Il s’y trouve toujours, j’ai vérifié », ajouta Jim.

Les puces permettaient de contrôler l’esprit de quelqu’un et expliquaient certainement le comportement bizarre des criminels. Cependant, si ce n’était pas là le résultat d’un plan du Chapelier Fou…

Une seule autre personne avait utilisé ces puces auparavant.

« Nightwing, rends-toi à Arkham et assure-toi qu’il s’y trouve toujours. Robin, nous rencontrons à la Cave pour analyser ceci. »

Jim acquiesça, le laissant repartir avec la preuve. Si le Pingouin et Black Mask en avaient chacun possédé une, il en restait une pour le GCPD.

Incidemment, il s’agissait d’une bonne excuse pour renvoyer Robin à la Cave sans qu’il ne désobéisse. Son comportement avait été irréprochable depuis Halloween mais Bruce n’avait pas envie de courir le moindre risque.

« Merci, Jim, dit-il en mettant la puce dans sa ceinture. Je t’enverrai tout ce que je trouverai. »

Jim acquiesça, les sourcils haussés. Il avait entendu ce que Batman ne disait pas ; lui aussi se souvenait de l’unique fois où le Joker avait utilisé ces mêmes puces sur Buddy Standler, Harry Loomis et Lisa Lorraine – trois comédiens qui l’avaient offensé.

Batman se tourna vers Nightwing. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils mais ne demanda rien à voix haute, s’envolant plutôt vers Arkham. Bruce lança son grappin, n’étant pas d’humeur à jouer avec les nerfs de Jim, et s’envola. Robin le suivit heureusement sans poser de question.

Cependant, les choses risquaient de bouger rapidement. Batman devait être sur le terrain. Peut-être pouvait-il avoir confiance en Robin pour rentrer seul à la Cave, surtout s’il avait pour mission d’analyser la puce lui-même. Cela permettrait à Bruce de faire un petit détour par la dernière tanière connue du Joker, sur les docks.

Est-ce que cela valait le risque encouru ? Des vies étaient en jeu.

Bruce arrêta sa décision.

« Robin, ramène la puce à la Cave et analyse-la, dit-il en donnant l’objet à Damian. N’en sors _pas_ tant que ce n’est pas fait, c’est de la plus haute importance…

— Tt-tt, bien sûr que ça l’est. Je m’en occuperai, père. »

Bruce se mordit la langue pour ne pas insister une nouvelle fois pour qu’il rentre directement, craignait que cela ne soit trop suspicieux. L’espace d’un instant, il regretta d’avoir envoyé Dick ailleurs, mais ils avaient besoin de confirmer que le Chapelier Fou se trouvait toujours à Arkham et Bruce n’avait confiance qu’en une vérification de visu.

Habituellement, il aurait demandé l’aide de Batgirl.

Bruce repoussa la pensée. Il n’avait pas d’autre option. Jason se trouvait en ville mais il n’était pas question de lui demander de l’aide, de le remettre en danger. De plus, Lex l’écorcherait vif s’il se permettait de faire une chose pareille.

Damian était plus que capable. Il rentrait juste à la maison, il n’aurait aucun problème.

Bruce suivrait rapidement, de toute façon. Il comptait se rendre dans l’entrepôt depuis lequel le Joker avait tiré sur des gens quelques mois plus tôt, juste pour s’assurer qu’il n’était plus habité. Si l’utilisation de cette puce pour la deuxième fois était un indice qui lui était destiné, le deuxième indice se trouverait sûrement soit à l’entrepôt, soit dans un endroit significatif – ce qui, après plusieurs années à jouer au chat et à la souris, pouvait être n’importe où en ville.

Il atteignit l’entrepôt en moins de dix minutes. Ouvrir l’une des lucarnes était un jeu d’enfant, elles n’étaient pas piégées. Bruce pénétra dans l’immeuble silencieux, presque prêt à le croire inutilisé.

Puis il activa la vision nocturne de son masque et vit la table et ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Le nouveau masque vert aux yeux arrondis de Robin.

#### ***

Il y avait _tant_ à faire ! Tant à préparer ! Et Tim n’avait plus aucun crayon de couleur rouge : il avait tout utilisé. Ses plans impliquaient _beaucoup_ de rouge. Du mauve aussi, bien sûr, pour le style.

Tim leva les yeux. La pièce était vide ; il n’y avait personne avec qui partager cela. Décevant, mais bon, il était – il jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge – quatre heures du matin. La plupart de ses garçons s’était retirée pour la nuit deux ou trois heures auparavant. Huh ! Ils ne toléraient même pas trois nuits blanches de suite.

Il n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’eux, de toute manière. La deuxième partie de son plan s’était déroulée à merveille – avec le Pingouin _et_ Black Mask sous les verrous, il y avait de la place pour un _nouveau_ parrain à la tête de la mafia. Néanmoins, cela devrait attendre. L’heure était venue pour son _solo_.

Tim nia l’état de sa vision qui commençait à se faire floue et passa son manteau. Rester éveillé était une lutte constante mais dormir serait pire. Du moins, essayer de dormir. Il avait fait cela la première semaine et, au début, il n’avait pas eu de problème. Puis l’odeur de Jack avait disparu du lit.

Tim ne voulait pas y penser.

Dehors, la neige était épaisse, craquant confortablement sous le cuir de ses chaussures. Elle était tombée durant la nuit – à nouveau – ce qui signifiait qu’il marchait sur une surface lisse, inaltérée. Elle était magnifiquement blanche.

Tim ressentait le besoin irrépressible de la teinter de rouge. De sang. Superbement rouge, se craquelant de brun après quelques minutes, vivant, choquant, parfait.

Incidemment, il avait quelqu’un en tête juste pour ce faire. Tim escalada un immeuble proche et se dirigea vers la route que sa cible allait le plus probablement suivre. Selon ses estimations, il avait une fenêtre d’environs quinze minutes pour jouer avec lui. Peut-être moins si le gosse était fatigué et bougeait lentement.

Tim espérait _plus_. L’ennuyeuse, terne blancheur de la neige _suppliait_ d’être tâchée.

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait préparé plusieurs pièges et oh, voyez-vous ça ! Il avait attrapé un _oisillon_.

Le sale gosse avait atterri sur une gargouille, probablement pour changer son angle de trajectoire comme il l’avait fait plusieurs fois les semaines précédentes à cet endroit exact. Sauf que cette fois, de la _glue_ l’avait empêché de repartir. Tim avait soigneusement choisi une variété de la couleur exacte que la pierre pour qu’elle ne soit pas remarquée.

Cela avait fonctionné à merveille.

Le gamin essayait de se libérer. _Adorable_. Tim se força à ravaler la rage qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. ( _Robin ne tuait pas ! Comment Batman avait-il osé nommer un tueur Robin ? Comment. Avait-il. OSE?)_

Parce que le Joker n’était pas supposé prendre ce genre de chose personnellement. Il devait se montrer simplement agacé que Batman se soit dégotté un autre oiseau. Les Robin existaient pour torturer Batman, après tout.

« Eh bien, qu’avons-nous là ? demanda Tim de sa voix la plus désagréable. N’est-ce pas là un _oiseau ?_  »

Robin leva d’un coup la tête vers lui et Tim vit ses muscles se bander. Pas que cela lui serve ; ses deux pieds et l’une de ses mains avaient été englués à la gargouille. Tim resta néanmoins dans l’ombre, ne le laissant rien voir d’autre que le bas de son pantalon mauve ; il savait que le gamin était un bon combattant.

(N’avait-il pas tué ? Il était meilleur que Tim _l’avait été_.)

Apparemment, il avait aussi un certain sens de l’observation parce que le sale gosse renifla.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je n’aime pas les cosplayers. »

Tim sourit largement. Il allait _tellement_ savourer ce moment.

(Le tuer. _Le tuer !_ _Il ne méritait pas sa place!_ )

« Incroyable ! s’exclama joyeusement Tim. _Moi non plus…_  »

La première balle transperça l’épaule du gamin, celle qu’il pouvait encore bouger. Le sale gosse glapit, ne lui offrant même pas la satisfaction d’un cri. Le sourire de Tim s’aggrandit.

« … petit membre de la _Ligue_. »

Ah, oui, il critiquait les _cosplayers_ alors qu’ _il_ était la personne _INDIGNE !_ _In. Digne._ Ou seulement – qui serait. _Tuée_. Oui.

« Je me demande, continua Tim, s’approchant à présent que le gamin ne pouvait plus utiliser aucun de ses membres, bougeant gracieusement le long de la bordure du toit comme s’ils ne se trouvaient pas plusieurs étages au-dessus du sol. Sauras-tu voler si je te couper les ailes ? »

Avec une courbette, il boucla une petite bombe sur la jointure entre la gargouille et le mur ; trop petite pour faire exploser l’oiseau-en-devenir, mais suffisamment grande pour dissocier la statue de son immeuble. Tim hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Déjà que tu ne sais pas chanter… »

Les yeux du gamin s’agrandissaient sous son masque, Tim le voyait. Le sang coulait, plic, ploc, sur la neige – merveilleux.

« Drake », souffla le gamin, pas tout à fait assez horrifié mais très certainement choqué.

Hélas, il n’aurait pas l’occasion de réaliser à quel point il _aurait dû_ être horrifié. Tim voulait jouer – mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le gamin s’envoler, non, sûrement pas. Il ne voudrait pas devenir encore _plus fou_ , n’est-ce pas ?

Donc Tim eut un petit bruit de gorge désapprobateur.

« Allons, l’oisillon. N’as-tu pas lu le script ? Je ne crie pas le nom de Wayne sur tous les toits, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tim tapota sa lèvre de l’index, pensif.

« En fait, peut-être que je _devrais ?_ Cela ferait une bonne blague, j’en suis sûr.

— Tu fais un aussi mauvais Joker que tu n’étais un Robin, cracha le gamin. Tu ressembles à une drag queen. »

Tim sourit aimablement, tournant sur lui-même pour lui faire voir le costume trois-pièces, les cheveux teints de vert, la peau de porcelaine.

« Je suis content que tu _aimes_. Je crains que tu n’en profites pas longtemps, puisque _tu_ ressembleras bientôt à une pizza mal cuite. »

Il sortit la télécommande de la bombe de sa poche et sourit.

« Bye bye ! »

Il appuya sur le bouton sur cette mauvaise chute – hah ! Pas que le gamin mérite mieux. Et il ne savait _vraiment_ pas chanter – il ne cria pas lorsque la bombe explosa, ni quand il commença à chuter vers le sol. Et il ne savait vraiment pas _voler_ non plus, huh !

Soudain, une autre ombre passa _stupidement_ dans son champ de vision, le rattrapant peu avant qu’il n’atteigne sa vitesse de pointe, gamin, gargouille et tout. Le choc fut cependant assez fort pour que les gants et les bottes cèdent : la statue termina sa chute seule, s’écrasant au sol sans. Le moindre. Splash.

« Non, non, _non !_ protesta Tim, faisant la moue. C’était censé être une _pizza !_ Une pizza sans tomate n’est pas une vraie pizza ! »

Personne ne l’entendit : le gamin et son sauveur – qui ne portait pas de cape, remarqua Tim – finirent leur propre trajectoire deux toits plus loin. Considérant la manière dont ils s’étaient pratiquement écrasés eux-mêmes, Tim supposa que l’épaule de Nightwing n’était pas aussi guérie qu’elle devrait l’être. Ça, ou le choc l’avait disloquée.

Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, les calculs de Tim s’avéraient inexacts. Cette nuit n’était pas encore celle où il confronterait Batman. Pas _encore_.

(Des calculs inexacts ! Imbécile ! Le gamin _allait s’en sortir_   _!_ )

Allons. Il s’occuperait de lui un autre fois. Oh, oui.

(Le tuer.)

(L’imposteur.)

Tim soupira et tira un autre détonateur de sa poche. L’enclencher activa la douzaine d’autres bombes qu’il avait préparé partout en ville précisément pour servir de distraction, juste au cas où. (Toujours avec un plan de secours pour ses plans de secours. N’est-ce pas, Batman ?)

De plus, la route que _Batman_ avant le plus de chance de suivre était la même que celle prise par Robin. Tim n’avait pas piégé _une seule_ gargouille.

#### ***

En tant qu’Al Ghul, Damian avait toujours su que le silence pouvait s’avérer parlant, parfois plus que des mots. Il avait l’habitude de _sentir_ l’approbation ou la désapprobation de sa mère plutôt que de _l’entendre_. Cependant, personne ne donnait autant de poids au silence que Batman – et pour aussi longtemps.

Cela faisait trois heures. Trois heures depuis que Nightwing et lui étaient revenus à la Cave, rejoints par Batman seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Pennyworth avait pris soin de leurs blessures alors que Grayson rapportait la nouvelle principale : Drake était vivant.

Et, apparemment, remplaçait le Joker.

Damian ne savait pas encore quoi en penser. Il avait à peine réussi à cacher le choc qu’il avait ressenti en reconnaissance son visage, plus vieux, plus mince, plus _pâle_ mais néanmoins celui de _Drake_. Damian avait honte d’admettre que s’il n’avait pas été collé à la pierre, il serait peut-être tombé.

Il comprenait donc l’humeur de son père qui pesait sur eux tous. C’était inconcevable. _Ahurissant_. Damian n’avait même pas _apprécié_ Drake mais – il avait été Robin.

C’était surprenant de réaliser tout ce que ce titre comportait de plus qu’il n’apparaissait eu premier regard.

« Nous avons besoin de preuves, dit soudain Batman, rompant le silence. Une reconnaissance faciale peut être trompée, avec l’aide de la technologie ou des pouvoirs meta-humains comme ceux de Geule d’argile. »

Batman avait fait calculer par l’ordinateur la structure faciale la plus probable d’un Drake plus âgé bien avant qu’ils n’aient trouvé le moindre indice qu’il était encore vivant. Elle correspondait à l’enregistrement du masque de Damian.

« Aucun test n’est entièrement fiable. Des gens comme Luthor ont trompé même l’ADN », fit remarquer Grayson.

Batman acquiesça gravement.

« Le meilleur moyen de valider la première estimation de Damian est de cross-référencer plusieurs types de test. Bien sûr, afin de faire cela, le mieux serait de capturer le suspect…

— Il avait quitté les lieux lorsque nous avons récupéré du choc », répondit aussitôt Damian.

Batman le regarda d’un air étonné. Il n’avait apparemment pas réalisé que sa remarque pouvait être perçue comme de la désapprobation. Bien. Damian était assez furieux contre lui-même pour s’être fait avoir aussi aisément. À cause de son échec, non seulement il avait été blessé mais Grayson aussi – _encore une fois_. C’était inacceptable.

Grayson s’était montré faussement joyeux les jours précédents, prétendant être content de retourner sur les toits, comme si cela changeait quoi que ce soit à l’état de Barbara Gordon. À présent, il semblait _vide_. Du coup, Damian sentait comme un pincement désagréable dans sa poitrine.

« Ne l’appelle pas un suspect, Bruce, dit doucement Grayson, vaincu. Si c’est lui…

— Si c’est lui, il a essayé de tuer Damian.

— Il a essayé de tuer _Robin_  », corrigea Grayson, et Damian ressentit un nouveau choc.

Bien sûr – _Halloween_. Ils savaient qu’il y avait eu deux revolvers et avaient supposé que le Joker en avait un dans chaque main. Un pour les Batman, un pour les Robin. Mais s’ils avaient été deux…

Grayson avait effectivement l’air gris, ses lèvres couleur cendre bougeant à peine alors qu’il parlait.

« Nous devons l’aider.

— Tant que son identité n’est pas confirmée…

— _Tu sais que c’est lui !_ Il a disparu pendant des _mois_ et nous n’avons _rien trouvé_ … Seigneur, Bruce, je t’ai encouragé à cesser les recherches, à cesser d’espérer, parce qu’il était sûrement mort… »

Damian recula. Il n’était pas supposé voir ceci, c’était bien trop intime. Il décidait de battre en retraite vers les escaliers lorsque la porte de l’horloge s’ouvrit d’un coup.

« Todd, grogna Damian, agacé par l’interruption qui survenait alors que Grayson avait si visiblement besoin de soutien.

— _Tim est vivant ?_  » s’exclama Todd, sautant presque au bas de l’escalier tant il dévala les marches rapidement.

Batman s’écarta de son amant.

« Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien.

— _Tu as quitté l’hôpital ?_ s’énerva Grayson – s’énerver ! Grayson ! Et Babs ? Que feras-tu si quelqu’un…

— _Elle_ m’a envoyé _ici_ , imbécile! explosa Todd. Croyais-tu vraiment qu’elle voulait que je monte la garde s’il y avait la moindre chance que Tim soit vivant ?

— Je me _fiche_ de ce qu’elle veut… !

— Là, c’est le comble !

— _Il suffit !_  »

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Damian retint son souffle. Il n’y avait rien à redire sur l’autorité que Batman exerçait sur ses Robins, actuels ou passés.

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux. Jason, nous n’avons pas encore pu évaluer la situation de manière suffisamment précise ou nous t’aurions appelé. Il n’y avait aucun besoin de te montrer impatient au point de laisser Barbara sans protection. »

Todd se tendit.

«  _Bien sûr_ tu prends sa défense. Babs est parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser ! Et elle n’est pas du genre à se laisser paralyser par la peur.

— Elle est _littéralement_ paralysée, Jason ! protesta Grayson.

— Est-ce toujours ainsi ? »

L’interruption venait d’une voix cultivée au sommet de l’escalier, et ce n’était pas celle de Pennyworth mais celle de _Luthor_.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » grogna Batman.

Luthor descendit les escaliers avec calme.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Bruce, je ne compte pas toucher à tes jouets. Ou à tes garçons. »

Batman haussa les sourcils. Luthor lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« Celui-là est à _moi_.

— Oh, la ferme », protesta Todd.

Il était cependant en train de se détendre, sa posture bien moins agressive que lorsqu’il était arrivé. C’était surprenant, considérant la manière dont il était _toujours_ crispé, d’habitude.

« J’ai laissé Mercy aux côtés de Ms Gordon, précisé Luthor. Je suis certain qu’elle sera plus que capable d’écarter le moindre assaillant. Surtout si le Joker ne fait plus partie de l’équation.

— Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien, répéta Batman d’une voix neutre.

— Quand l’as-tu vu en personne pour la dernière fois ?

— Cela ne veut rien dire. Il est connu pour être imprévisible. »

Luthor acquiesça, concédant le point. Damian s’hérissa.

«  _Pourquoi_ êtes-vous ici, déjà ? demanda-t-il sans même essayer d’adoucir son ton. Vous n’appartenez pas à cette famille. »

Damian vit Grayson lui lancer un regard surpris du coin de l’œil. En face de lui, Todd renifla.

« Je crains qu’il ne fasse partie de la mienne. »

Damian lui adressa un regard noir, sans succès. Il aurait aussi bien pu regarder une pierre.

« Donc, fit Todd. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »

Batman lui tourna le dos en un froufrou de cape, retournant à la console.

« Maintenant, on le trouve. »

#### ***

Cela faisait longtemps que Jason n’avait pas senti ainsi le vent de Gotham sur ses joues, volant au-dessus de la ville, se cachant dans ses ombres. Malgré le manque de pratique, il n’avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il était né à Gotham, il y avait grandi. Il connaissait ses toits bien avant que Bruce ne le trouve.

Bruce aurait une attaque d’apoplexie s’il découvrait ce qu’il comptait faire. Pire, _Lex_ aurait une attaque – ce qui était bien plus inquiétant.

Cependant, il devait le faire. Il devait _agir_.

Jason s’arrêta au sommet de la vieille tour de l’horloge, la cite s’étalant à ses pieds. À Metropolis, ce genre de vue donnait l’impression qu’on était un roi. Ici, elle puait juste – mais hey, il était chez lui.

Tim était vivant. Ça aurait dû être une bonne nouvelle.

Jason déglutit et reprit sa route. Il devait le trouve, lui parler – le ramener à la _maison_ avant que Bruce ne fasse un bruce. Tim avait tant fait pour Jason, il lui devait bien ça.

Il avait évité d’emmener un grappin pour ne pas être tenté de suivre ses vieilles habitudes. Tim les connaissait bien et avait piégé assez d’endroits pour que cela soit vraiment dangereux. À la place, Jason avait pris ses couteaux et sautait juste de toit en toit, les utilisant pour escalader quand nécessaire. Il suivait tout de même la patrouille de Robin, mais pas du même point de vue, ce qui lui permettait de désarmer les pièges.

Il avait espéré attirer l’attention de Tim. Apparemment, il s’était juste ridiculisé.

Peut-être devrait-il juste rentrer à la maison, ou, du moins, au penthouse que Lex prétendait louer alors qu’il l’avait acheté le lendemain du jour où Babs avait été blessée. Jason prétendait ne pas remarquer que Lex préparait l’ouverture d’une division gothamite de LexCorp. Bruce allait criser losrqu’elle ouvrirait ses portes.

Jason était un peu désolé d’avoir imposé Gotham à son amant. _Un petit_ peu.

Soupirant, il sauta de la tour vers un toit voisin. Il devait continuer – mais il pouvait le faire le lendemain. Il ressentait le besoin d’une bonne dose de Lexitude, ou de Prozac.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, il atterrissait sur le balcon du penthouse. La fenêtre était commodément ouverte, ce qui signifiait qu’il n’allait pas devoir la forcer.

Une minute. C’était l’ _hiver_. Soit Lex savait ce qu’il fabriquait, soit…

« … dans _ma_ ville, n’est-ce pas ? »

De la compagnie. Jason glissa silencieusement vers l’entrée ; il faisait noir dehors alors que les lumières étaient allumées à l’intérieur donc seul un bruit pouvait le trahir. De plus, l’intrus faisait face à Lex, donnant le dos à la fenêtre – il était idiot ou venait à peine d’entrer.

Ses cheveux étaient verts. Son costume était mauve. Merde, c’était…

« Tim ? »

Qui pointait un revolver vers Lex. Un _revolver_. Un vrai. _Tim_.

Le prétendu Joker se tourna légèrement pour leur faire face à tous les deux, pointant toujours son arme vers Lex. Et c’était Tim. Souriant comme un malade, son visage inhumainement blanc, mais _Tim_ , Tim, bien vivant.

Jason eut un rictus.

« Voudrais-tu m’expliquer ce que tu fabriques avec mon amant, petit frère ? »

Tim fit la moue.

« Je n’ai pas de frère à la peau si sombre. Qui êtes-vous pour être rentré par la fenêtre, un oiseau ?

— N’es-tu pas rentré de la même manière ?

— Je ne suis pas un oiseau ! protesta Tim, sans que ses mains ne tremblent. Je suis un _magicien_. »

Jason renifla.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Je préfèrerais t’appeler un oiseau. »

Ç’avait peut-être été une erreur.

«  _JE NE SUIS PAS UN OISEAU !_  » hurla Tim, se tournant pour faire face à Jason.

À l’instant où son arme cessa de pointer vers Lex, un batarang quitta la main de Jason. Trop prévisible : même en colère, Tim avait tout de même été entraîné par Batman et connaissait ses trucs. Il culbuta avec élégance sur le sol – et se mit à tirer.

Jason battit en retraite vers l’extérieur : les fenêtres étaient à l’épreuve des balles. Il vit Lex sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui. _Bien_. Il allait probablement ramener Mercy.

« Tim ! tenta Jason. Calme-toi, petit frère, c’est moi.

— Je n’écoute pas ! » chantonna Tim.

Et il continua à tirer. Combien de bon sang de balles contenait cette arme ? Ça s’arrêta un instant, mais l’espoir caressé par Jason de passer aux points ne dura pas : le gamin sortit un autre revolver de sa poche. Comme si c’était un endroit où garder un flingue !

« Petit, _petit_ …

— Tim ! S’il te plaît, calme-toi. C’est moi, ok ?

— Qui est ce Tim dont tu ne cesses pas de parler ? Tu me blesses, vraiment, à m’ignorer ainsi !

— _Tim !_  »

Jason ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Qu’avait-il compté dire, lorsqu’il l’aurait trouvé ? Rien. Il voulait juste le serrer contre lui, prétendre que tout allait bien.

Tout n’allait pas bien et Tim pointait un revolver vers lui.

Jason lança un autre batarang. La lampe explosa ; il roula à l’intérieur. Tim bougeait déjà, dançant autour de la pièce comme – _qu’il soit maudit !_ – le Joker l’aurait fait.

 _Où était le putain de clown ?_ Jason devait montrer à Tim qu’ _il_ n’était pas le Joker. Le meilleur moyen de ce faire serait de lui montrer le vrai. S’il était encore en vie.

Quel bordel de monde était-ce s’il espérait que le Joker soit vivant ?

« Tu n’es pas le Joker ! cria Jason, essayant d’attraper le poignet de son frère sans prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Tu es Tim Drake !

— Essaie _encore !_  »

Jason parvint à attraper son bras cette fois. Un coup fut tiré – dans le mur, heureusement.

« Tu _es_ Tim ! Tu es mon frère, s’il te plaît, ne te souviens-tu pas de moi ? »

Il parvint à tordre le bras assez fort pour que le gamin lâche le flingue. Il se détendit un instant – erreur fatale ! La douleur explosa dans son épaule, assez forte pour qu’il recule de quelques pas.

Tim alluma un zippo. La lumière dansante de la flamme rendait son rictus plus horrible encore. Il avait un putain de couteau dans l’autre main.

« Ton sang a un goût de poulet », rit Tim, avant de lancer le couteau.

Tout vira au noir.

#### ***

Lex n’appréciait pas les hôpitaux. Ils sentaient le médicament et étaient pleins de patient geignards et de docteurs trop occupés. De plus, ils n’offraient aucunement le confort minimum nécessaire pour un homme qui avait un business à faire tourner. Les choses n’étaient pas parfaites, mais il fallait faire de menus sacrifices lorsqu’on décida de prendre un idiot de gamin comme amant.

Des gardes du corps montaient la garde hors de vue. Seule Mercy se trouvait avec eux dans la chambre, assise près de la fenêtre, avec Lex lui-même. Si le nouveau clown comptait intervenir à nouveau, il serait accueilli comme seuls les invités _spéciaux_ l’étaient.

La forme étendue sur le lit bougea. Jason grogna.

« Pourquoi je vois toujours ta face en premier, Graves ? marmonna-t-il d’une manière plutôt articulée étant donné les circonstances.

— Parce que tu es assez maladroit pour être blessé », répondit froidement Mercy.

Jason lui jeta un regard noir. Eh bien, les dommages ne paraissaient pas _si_ graves.

Lex se leva. Mercy se retira dans un coin, leur permettant de prétendre qu’ils se trouvaient seuls. Il se rendit au côté du lit de malade. Jason le regarda, les lèvres serrées, ses yeux s’éclaircissant déjà.

«  _Quoi ?_ demanda Jason.

— Il est mort, annonça Lex. Dès que mes hommes le trouvent. »

Jason le fusilla du regard. Ce n’était pas bien impressionnant lorsqu’on était habitué à Bruce Wayne – pas que Lex soit davantage impressionné par Wayne qu’il ne l’était par Jason.

« Combien de temps as-tu mis à revenir ?

— Quelques minutes.

— Était-il déjà parti ? »

Lex ne perdit pas de temps à le fusiller des yeux. Cependant, son absence de réponse était, en soi, une réponse.

« Il était parti, n’est-ce pas ? insista Jason. Il ne m’a pas tué.

— Non, à la place, il a joué avec toi. »

Jason leva maladroitement l’un de ses bras. Il était couvert d’égratignures par groupe de trois : deux yeux, un sourire. Des _smileys_.

« Il ne m’a pas _tué_  », insista Jason.

Lex ne lui cria pas dessus, ne serra même pas les lèvres. Après tout, le garçon pouvait bien parler ; il n’avait pas à l’écouter.

« Tu m’entends ? C’est _Tim !_ Tu n’as pas le droit de le tuer juste parce qu’il a _joué_ avec moi. »

Jason prétendait donner des ordres. Lex entendait la supplique. Il s’en fichant, cependant ; cela avait peut-être été Tim un an auparavant, mais plus maintenant. Ce qui était décevant ; il avait apprécié la compagnie de l’enfant jadis.

«  _Lex_.

— Il ne t’a pas tué, admit Lex, avant d’ajouter d’un ton neutre ; il a tué une douzaine d’enfants en costume de Robin à Halloween, cependant. »

Jason se figea. Puis regarda à sa droite, où un pot de fleur vide décorait la table de nuit. Il tinta joliment en se brisant contre le mur.

Cette expression sur le visage de Jason était la raison pour laquelle Lex allait tuer Tim Drake. Il continua néanmoins :

« Et Harleen, bien que cela soit une moindre perte.

— La salope le méritait. »

Le gamin savait en tout cas remplacer le deuil par la rage. Lex attendit que le sentiment se stabilise avant de demander :

« Veux-tu entendre ce que j’ai trouvé ? »

Jason acquiesça, aussi Lex raconta-t-il. Il avait tiré quelques ficelles, parlé à de vieux _amis_ – des gens qu’il avait juré de ne plus jamais recontacter mais, hélas, aux grands maux… – et était parvenu à reconstruire la majorité de l’histoire. Prisonnier, amant, partenaire… assassin.

Bien sûr, Lex n’était pas spécialisé dans les Robin et n’avait pas connu Tim Drake longtemps. Ils avaient néanmoins conversé régulièrement pendant les quelques mois de son séjour à la Lex Tower. Ce n’était pas difficile d’imaginer que l’enfant aurait préférer mourir que devenir _ainsi_.

Jason garda un visage neutre. Lex attendit.

Puis Jason hocha la tête, une fois.

« Tu peux le tuer. »

Il pleuvait à l’intérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster le chapitre :) J'espère que vous aimez toujours la série! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)
> 
> Aussi, voici où tout a commencé (sorry, je ne suis pas une artiste de génie mais je devais le poster quand même XD)  
> 


	2. Du sang dans la chaussure

Quel idiot, mais quel _idiot !_ Tim détestait les gens qui agissaient comme des idiots. Est-ce qu’il s’était mis à essayer de tuer Batman ? _Non._ Il avait juste tenté sa chance avec le sale gosse qui de toute façon ne méritait pas sa place. Et puis, c’était sa prérogative.

Est-ce qu’il s’était mis à tuer ou même _blesser_ des civils ? Encore une fois, _non_. Enfin, presque pas de civils. Enfin, pas Jason, en tout cas. Parce que Jason ne saurait être encore qualifié de Bat, n’est-ce pas ? _N’est-ce pas ?_ Et, en conséquence, Tim n’avait pas essayé de le tuer.

Mais Jason _devait_ intervenir dans un problème tout à fait privé. Lex Luthor était un super-criminel, il n’avait rien à faire dans la ville de Tim, dans la ville du _Joker_. Le Joker pouvait tolérer la présence de petits joueurs du type d’Ivy ou du Pingouin, mais Luthor était la Némésis de Superman et Tim ne voulait pas de Superman dans sa ville. (Ni de Jason, à vrai dire – ce serait bien mieux que Jason s’en tienne loin.)

_Jason aurait dû rester en dehors. De. Tout. Ça._

N’était-il pas censé vivre à Metropolis, déjà ? _Gotham n’était pas bonne pour lui !_ Comment ne pouvait-il pas réaliser quelque chose d’aussi _évident ?_

Tim soupira lourdement, désespéré par le manque de perspicacité des humains en général et de Jason en particulier. Jason n’avait pas compris de lui-même, donc Tim avait dû le blesser, _fort_ , avec un peu de chance assez fort pour pousser à la fois Luthor et lui à déserter les lieux. Si ça ne marchait pas, il allait devoir trouver autre chose, quelque chose de _mauvais_.

Tim ouvrit la porte de sa tanière, prêt à chercher après ses crayons de couleur rouges – puis battit des cils. Il y avait une grande carte sombre et fumante sur son bureau.

Quelqu’un était entré dans son antre. Pour laisser une carte. Sur son bureau.

C’était impossible, personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Si quelqu’un l’avait découvert, c’eut été Luthor, ou Bruce – Batman ! Batman. Pas _Bruce_ – et aucun d’eux ne se contenterait de laisser une carte. Plutôt de la dynamite (Luthor) ou un quelconque narcotique (Batman).

Conclusion : il s’agissait là d’une situation impossible. Être effrayé par l’impossible était vain. Réaction logique du Joker ? Rire.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu’est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Non seulement Tim n’avait pas peur, mais il avait besoin de se distraire. Il ramassa la carte entre deux doigts.

Celle-ci n’était pas faite de papier mais d’ombre solidifiée, ce qui expliquait l’étrange fumée qui s’enroulait autour d’elle. _Mignon_. La magie expliquait certainement comment elle était arrivée là en premier lieu. Il n’aimait pas l’idée que des utilisateurs de magie se promènent dans _sa_ ville, cependant.

Il retourna la carte.

«  _Cher Mr Joker_  », disait-elle dans une belle calligraphie. «  _En tant qu’héritier présomptif d’Harley Quinn, les Fées Noires vous invitent à visiter leurs bureaux à votre meilleure convenance, afin de reprendre le contrat de Ms Harley Quinn ou de les en libérer. Nos bureaux sont ouverts de 9h à 18h. Soufflez sur la carte pour ouvrir la porte. Veuillez agréer, etc…_  »

La signature était indéchiffrable, comme il se devait.

En tant que tel, Tim ne se sentait pas lié par quelque contrat signé par _Harleen Quinzel_ entre tous. Néanmoins, cela titillait sa curiosité.

Il n’était encore que quatre heures et son plan ne devait pas être prêt avant le lendemain. Inutile d’hésiter ; il souffla sur la carte.

Son étrange fumée d’ombre s’ouvrit comme une fleur, grandissant jusqu’à ce que ses pétales soient assez gros pour l’envelopper entièrement. Ils n’en firent rien, cependant, attendant plutôt avec une courtoisie étudiée que Tim s’avance vers eux. Tim sourit largement – et pénétra dans l’étrange portail.

De l’autre côté s’étalait un ciel pourpre autour d’un petit manoir à l’air agréable, suspendu dans le vide. Tim se tenait sur un chemin noir, fumant, qui menait à sa porte et faisait visiblement partie intégrante du portail.

Excellent système de sécurité, Tim devait l’admettre : même si quelqu’un avait su lui prendre la carte, les gens auraient vu l’intrus depuis la maison et auraient sûrement été capables de faire disparaître le chemin de fumée – il se demanda combien de temps quelqu’un tomberait dans ce genre d’endroit. Jusqu’à mourir de soif, sans doute.

(C’était surréaliste.)

(C’était _fascinant_.)

Il arbora son plus beau sourire, vérifia que son costume n’était pas froissé, et alla frapper à la porte.

La femme qui vint lui ouvrir avait des cheveux blancs mais un visage jeune, presque adolescent. Entièrement habillée de noir, elle faisait un contraste saisissant aux cheveux vert sombre et au costume coloré de Tim.

Tim s’inclina avec grâcE.

« J’ai été invité pour régler quelque problème administratif ?

— Oh, vous devez être le Joker ! Oui, oui, entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis Ms Luz, enchantée. »

Ses lèvres rouges formaient un très charmant sourire. Tim la suivit à l’intérieur et réalisé que – bien entendu – l’espace y était bien plus vaste qu’à l’extérieur.

Peut-être devrait-il apprendre quelque magie. Cela pouvait s’avérer utile.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de quel genre de contrat nous parlons, très chère ? »

Elle battit des cils.

« Un enfant, évidemment. Nous sommes les Fées Noires. »

Évidemment, avait-elle dit, et cela l’était, évident : Tim remarqua deux enfants qui se dépêchaient de traverser un couloir en haut des escaliers, et lorsqu’il tendit l’oreille, il entendit le son étouffé d’un professeur qui donnait cours.

Cet endroit était un internat.

Oh, _Harleen_.

« Cette cherre Harley avait un enfant ? demanda Tim, gardant son ton dangereusement courtois. Elle n’en avait jamais mentionné l’existence. »

Du moins, certainement pas à lui.

« Nous allons vous montrer le contrat, bien sûr. Par ici, je vous prie. »

Tim passa les quarante minutes suivantes à parler business. Les fées n’étaient pas spécialement impressionnées par le Joker, ce qui était soit un signe de force soit un manque total d’instinct de survie. Considérant qu’elles étaient des utilisatrices de magie vivant sur un autre plan d’existence, Tim ne s’en offensa guère. Par ailleurs, elles se comportaient tout à fait poliment et n’essayaient presque pas de l’arnaquer.

Il s’y connaissait assez bien en droit et en contrats magiques pour ne pas les laisser faire, même si elles _avaient_ essayé.

« Très bien, tout est en ordre, assura enfin la directrice, Mrs Evermore. Nous avons seulement besoin de votre signature. »

Tim sourit.

« Peut-être devrais-je rencontrer l’enfant d’abord ? Quel _âge_ a-t-elle ? »

Il avait découvert son genre trente minutes plus tôt, lorsqu’il avait lu son nom sur le contrat : Duella. Cela sonnait davantage comme une Dent que comme une Jackson, mais soit.

« Elle est une adorable gamine de douze ans », lui assura Ms Luz.

Aucun des enfants que Tim n’avait vu lorsqu’il avait réclamé une visite guidée des lieux n’avait été adolescent. De plus, les fées n’étaient pas stupides : une enfant de douze ans ne pouvait pas physiquement être la fille de Tim. Ce qui signifiait qu’elles savaient très bien qu’il y avait eu un autre Joker – et qu’elles s’en fichaient tant qu’il signait avec son nouveau nom.

Huh ! Les fées…

« Oh, si âgée, _déjà_  ? dit-il d’un ton inconsolable. Pourriez-vous me rappeler jusque quand elle profitera de vos soins ?

— Jusqu’à sa majorité bien sûr ! » déclara la directrice.

Tim se fit encore plus poli.

« Et je suis sûre que vous la considérez mineure, donc votre responsabilité, jusqu’à son dix-huitième anniversaire ?

— Elle atteindra effectivement la majorité à dix-huit ans, lui assura la directrice.

— Selon vos lois ? insista Tim, souriant.

— Selon les lois de votre propre pays.

— Qui sont, bien sûr, d’application ici ? »

La directrice sourit d’un air indulgent.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que nous appliquions à chaque enfant les lois de son pays d’origine, Mr Joker. »

Sa chaise avait un dossier très haut, de bois bien solide. Le couteau de Tim pénétra dedans comme dans du beurre, à moins d’un centimètre de son oreille droite. Son sourire disparut. Celui de Tim s’aggrandit.

« Quand les fées cessent-elles de considérer quelqu’un comme étant un enfant, ma chère ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus sucré.

— Sans doute lorsque l’enfant atteint la puberté », admit Ms Luz avec réticence.

Tim soupira.

« Trop tôt, _beaucoup_ trop tôt. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec un enfant !

— Nous pourrions nous arranger pour la garder un an de plus, proposa la directrice.

— J’espère que notre contrat actuel couvrira un an _minimum_. Une fois ce temps écoulé, nous pourrons renégocier. »

Le nom du Joker devait tout de même avoir un certain poids dans cet endroit, parce que les deux femmes acquiescèrent à contrecœur. Tim sourit largement.

« Parfait ! Puis-je rencontrer l’enfant pendant que vous révisez notre contrat en conséquence ? »

#### ***

La nuit pesait sur ses épaules. La cape et le costume, qu’il trouvait habituellement plus confortable que ce qu’il portait en tant que Bruce Wayne, restreignaient aujourd’hui ces mouvements, le tirant vers le bas.

Il n’était pas le seul dont le moral était affecté par la situation. L’absence de sourire sur le visage de Nightwing rendait la nuit encore plus noire. Bruce voulait embrasser la courbe de ces lèvres jusqu’à ce que les yeux brillent à nouveau sous le masque. Et pourtant – il ne trouvait pas la force de ce faire, de l’attirer dans un cocon formé par la cape de Batman pour quelques instants, juste pour oublier tout le reste.

Parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’oublier.

La nuit était lourde. Le dos de Bruce était rigide, ses bras maladroits, l’air lourd. Nightwing silencieux. Robin était interdit de quitter la Cave jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient attrapé le nouveau Joker, sa blessure offrant un prétexte parfait pour le faire obéir. Pas que Damian soit le plus joyeux des garçons mais même lui aurait aidé.

Tout avait l’air… _tordu_.

Bruce atterrit sur un toit. Il se sentait vieux, las. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre – la mission était trop importante pour qu’il laisse ses sentiments le ralentir, mais…

Tim. Tim avait été… lumineux. Un bol d’air frais. _Robin_. Tim avait été le plus _Robin_ des Robins de Batman, à l’exception de Dick. Il avait été si désireux d’aider, de faire du _bien_. Alors qu’à présent…

Ils n’étaient pas encore parvenus à tester son ADN, mais cela n’était plus vraiment nécessaire. Bruce savait comment Tim réfléchissait – comment il avait réfléchi, avant – et la manière dont les hommes du Joker se comportaient correspondaient.

D’abord, ils s’en étaient pris aux lieutenants de familles, puis Black Mask et le Pingouin, arrêtés par le GCPD. À présent, ils s’efforçaient de remplir le vide de pouvoir avant que les deux criminels ne soient relâchés.

« Je m’occupe de l’arrière », dit Nightwing.

Bruce acquiesça, lui laissant une minute d’avance pour contourner l’entrepôt. Ils devaient arrêter le Joker avant qu’il ne termine de prendre le contrôler des bas-fonds de Gotham. Même s’ils ne parvenaient pas à le trouver, _lui_ , la plupart de ses hommes ne se montraient pas aussi discrets.

La minute était écoulée ; Bruce se glissa à l’intérieur.

L’endroit avait un plafond haut et une structure métallique apparente, parfait pour se promener sans être vu. Il suspendit le premier homme par ses pieds, le laissant crier sa peur aux autres, trop haut pour qu’ils puissent le redescendre.

« C’est Batman ! » s’exclama quelqu’un.

Pour un instant, la cape cessa d’être si lourde. Bruce se glissa d’une ombre à l’autre, assomant les hommes de main les uns après les autres sans être vu. Il pouvait goûter leur peur. Brièvement, il aperçut les dents blanches de Nightwing dans le noir.

Puis son corps se tendit d’un coup.

Bruce parvint à rouler au sommet d’un tas de caisses. La crispation avait été un réflexe, réalisa-t-il. Il n’avait pas vraiment mal, il sentait plutôt une sorte de… pression dans son torse. Et son bras, son bras gauche. C’était son _cœur_ , réalisa-t-il avec un léger choc.

Nightwing atterrit à ses côté, visiblement inquiet.

« Termine le travail », grogna Bruce.

Nightwing hésita. Batman lui lança un regard noir. C’était difficile, parce que la douleur de son bras était intense à présent, remontant jusqu’à son cou et sa mâchoire.

« Termine. Le travail. Je t’attendrai ici. »

Dick sembla réaliser qu’il prendrait plus de temps à le convaincre qu’à assommer le reste des hommes de main et s’envola. Bruce tira ses jambes contre son torse. Son estomac brûlait. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre de manière erratique.

Bon sang. _Bon sang_.

Une main effleura son épaule.

« B., je suis là, fit la voix douce de Nightwing dans son oreille. Penny One est en route avec la Batmobile. B. ?

— C’est bien. »

Dick s’était occupé de tout. Maintenant, peut-être Bruce pouvait-il se reposer les yeux, juste un instant.

« _Batman !_ »

#### ***

C’était une fille _quelconque_.

Tim avait des yeux pour voir. La plupart des enfants de la Maison de Fées Noires étaient des metahumains, des créatures magiques ou au moins des aliens – il avait su classifier seulement 34% d’entre eux. Mais elle ? Elle était juste une humaine dotée du nez et de la bouche d’Harley.

Au moins était-elle rousse. Pas le même roux que Jack du tout, ni rien d’autre de Jack, bien sûr : douze ans plus tôt, Jack ne connaissait pas encore l’histoire des fleurs et des abeilles. Ni des fleurs et des oiseaux.

Et elle se tenait là, debout, à _froncez le nez_.

« Tu n’es pas mon père, commenta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas avoir plus de 15 ans. »

Tim se redressa.

« J’en ai _17_ , corrigea-t-il en faisant la moue. _Et_ ton père. Tu es la fille du Joker, n’est-ce pas ? »

La fille lui lança un regard. Ses yeux étaient froids – non, pas froids, plutôt… vides de toute émotion. Elle comprenait que si elle ne l’acceptait pas comme son père, elle ne pourrait pas rester dans la Maison des Fées Noires. Tim sourit.

« Tu es ma fille. Tiens, j’ai des bonbons. »

Il lui donna une sucette rose. Elle la déballa, pas perturbée le moins du monde, et la mit en bouche.

« Mon père, ok. Qu’est-il arrivé à ma mère ?

— Oh. »

Tim haussa les épaules.

« Je l’ai tuée. »

Duella acquiesça, comme si elle s’était attendue à cette réponse.

« As-tu aussi tué le précédent Joker ?

— Il n’y a pas de _précédent_ Joker, protesta Tim. Et le Joker ne peut pas mourir. J’ai simplement échangé mon vieux corps contre un nouveau, plus jeune. Plus mignon. »

Elle n’avait pas l’air impressionnée.

« Et il lui est arrivé quoi, au corps précédent ? »

Ce _ton_ , vide de sentiments… Elle devait être un peu sociopathe. Tim l’ _aimait bien._

« Eh bien, j’ai dû le tuer, tu sais ? Pour pouvoir passer au suivant. Il me manque parfois. »

Il força son ton à prendre une nuance faussement triste, pour l’effet dramatique. Curieusement, la petite sociopathe parut deviner qu’il était affecté par la mort de Jack. Elle sourit pour la première fois. Son sourire était aussi vide que le reste.

C’étaient ces yeux. Ils étaient très bleus, comme ceux d’Harleen, mais plus perçants.

Tim pencha la tête de côté.

« Je vais aller signer le contrat à présent, dit-il. Je reviendrai peut-être. Avec plus de bonbons. »

Elle l’observa pendant quelques instants de ces yeux si bleus, puis acquiesça.

« Je t’attendrai. »

#### ***

Dire qu’il avait toujours su que ça arriverait serait un mensonge. Quand Dick avait été Robin, encore plein d’innocence et de couleurs, il avait cru que Batman et Robin seraient toujours ensemble. Il avait cru que Bruce Wayne et Dick Grayson seraient partenaires jusqu’à leur mort, qui serait sans doute héroïque, ou peut-être allaient-ils juste disparaître un jour et les gens raconteraient des histoires sur comment ils avaient été enlevés par les fées noires.

Ou quelque chose du genre. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi, alors.

En grandissant, il avait supposé qu’ils mourraient en combattant. Après tout, leur mission était dure, et Bruce ne s’arrêterait à rien, sûrement pas aux limitations de ses compétences. S’il s’était laissé stopper si facilement, Batman ne serait jamais né.

Mais depuis Nightwing… Dick avait pu constater à quel point que Bruce était humain, fragile, comme tout le monde. Il l’avait vu s’effondrer pendant une patrouille parce qu’il était si fiévreux qu’il ne tenait plus debout. Il l’avait vu avoir son dos brisé. Il l’avait vu perdre Jason.

Mais son dos avait guéri, Jason leur avait été rendu, et ils étaient _devenus un couple_ – quelque chose que Dick avait cessé d’espérer depuis ses dix-huit ans – et… Dick avait espéré qu’ils auraient plus de temps.

Dieu, Bruce n’avait que 34 ans. Il avait 34 ans et il avait porté le nom de Batman plus d’une décade.

C’était fou. Et ça allait s’arrêter.

« Maître Richard ? »

Dick se força à sourire à Alfred, qui entrait dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture. Le vieil home soupira devant les plats intouchés qu’il avait déposés là quelques heures auparavant – tant de temps avait déjà passé ? – et les remplaça par de nouvelles assiettes, encore fumantes.

« Je vous suggère vraiment de prendre davantage soin de vous-même, dit Alfred de son inimitable ton aimable mais néanmoins désapprobateur. Non seulement devriez-vous garder vos forces pour vous-mêmes, mais aussi pour les autres, qui s’inquiètent à votre sujet. »

_Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Il avait seulement vu son petit frère devenir le Joker, sa meilleure amie paralysée et son amant se remettre d’une intervention chirurgicale au cœur._

Cette petite voix sonnait bien trop comme Jason au goût de Dick. Oh, oui, n’oublions pas son _autre_ petit frère qui venait juste de _sortir de l’hôpital_ parce que le frère-devenu-Joker mentionné précédemment avait essayé de le tuer. Dieu merci, Jason s’était remis rapidement – _trop_ rapidement. Dick supposait que Luthor avait utilisé une technologie non testée sur lui.

Au moins avaient-ils assez d’équipement médical au manoir pour que Bruce puisse y retourner quelques jours seulement après l’intervention. Dick avait suggéré à Luthor et Jason d’emménager avec eux. Luthor avait dit qu’ils y penseraient, Jason avait commencé à protester – Dick avait quitté la pièce lorsque la conversation s’était échauffée, sans avoir reçu de réponse.

Ils n’étaient pas assez nombreux. Il n’y avait pas moyen que Dick laisse Damian sortir du manoir dans la situation actuelle, et seul – que pouvait-il faire ?

« Maître Richard, insista gentiment Alfred.

— Je vais manger, promis. »

Il n’avait pas envie de lâcher la main de Bruce, ce qui poserait sans doute quelques difficultés, mais il mangerait. À un moment ou à un autre.

« Vous réalisez que l’absence de nutrition ne va résoudre aucun de vos problèmes, bien sûr. »

Dick lui lança un regard noir, puis se sentit idiot. Personne ne lançait de regards pareils à Alfred, sauf Bruce, et il ne le faisait jamais pour une bonne raison.

Le vieux majordome se contenta de sourire devant son embarras.

« J’ose avancer que, confronté à une situation impossible, vous pourriez vouloir demander de l’aide.

— Je sais que tu es là pour nous, Alfred, mais…

— Je ne me permettrais pas de suggérer la mienne, Maître Richard, bien que je suis certain que vous sachiez que je serai toujours à vos côtés. »

Dick battit des cils, relevant les yeux vers lui. Alfred ne fronçait pas les sourcils. Il n’en avait pas besoin.

« Mais certainement vos amis pourraient-ils vous assister ? Ou ceux de Maître Bruce.

— Tu veux dire Clark. »

Bordel, il n’avait même pas _appelé_ Clark. Savait-il ? Un coup d’œil à Alfred répondit à cette question : bien sûr qu’il savait. C’était étonnant qu’il ne soit pas venu frapper à la porte trois jours plus tôt. Était-ce parce que Luthor se trouvait à Gotham ? N’avaient-ils pas une sorte d’accord, à cause de Kon ?

Seigneur _Kon_. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Tim. Est-ce que _lui_ savait ?

« Je suis vraiment désolé d’ajouter ces inquiétudes aux vôtres », s’excusa Alfred.

Dick secoua la tête.

« Non, tu as raison bien sûr. Je devrais… m’occuper de tout ça. Et oui, certaines personnes pourraient m’aider. Ou être là, du moins. Enfin bref. »

Il ne les laisserait pas intervenir dans Gotham bien sûr, mais des décisions devaient être prises.

D’abord, Dick devait mettre certaines personnes hors de danger. Il ne pouvait pas _réfléchir_ avec Jason, Damian et Barbara pouvant à nouveau servir de cibles.

« Où es Damian ?

— Dans le sous-sol, je présume. Il a travaillé très dur, ces derniers temps. »

À s’entraîner, oui, Dick supposait qu’il ferait cela. Damian n’allait pas aimer ce que Dick allait faire.

Il voulut se lever, mais Alfred posa une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Vous d’abord, Maître Richard. »

Dick soupira, puis acquiesça. Il tira le plateau plus près, attrapa la fourchette, et se mit à manger.

#### ***

Jason regarda Gotham se faire de plus en plus petite jusqu’à ce que le jet entre dans les nuages qui la cachèrent à sa vue. Il détestait fuir ainsi, mais…

Mais Dick avait tiré quelques ficelles pour que Babs soit acceptée dans le meilleur centre de rétablissement de l’État, qui était justement situé à la fois hors de Gotham et assez près pour que Jim Gordon puisse lui rendre visite tous les week-ends. Jason se détestait de ne pas rester avec elle mais l’endroit était trop isolé pour que Lex puisse s’y installer comme il l’avait fait à Gotham.

Il était temps pour eux de rentrer à la maison, de toute façon, Jason en avait conscience. Mais tout de même.

« Penses-tu qu’il parviendra à en sortir le sale gosse ?

— Ne te trouves-tu pas ici avec moi ? » répondit Lex, pince-sans-rire.

Jason roula des yeux.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu sais de qui je voulais parler.

— Je sais qu’il a demandé à Clark d’héberger l’enfant. »

Dick avait demandé à _Superman_ de baby-sitter le rejeton de Bruce. Eh bien, ç’avait le mérite d’être efficace : Clark ne laisserait rien arriver au gamin.

« À quelle distance du manoir pouvait-on entendre les cris de protestation de Damian ?

— J’ai entendu dire de sources sûres qu’il avait refermé ses mâchoires sur le mollet de Dick et refusait de le relâcher. »

Jason renifla. L’image était assez vivace. Même avec un bras blessé, le gamin faisait _peur_.

« Brave gamin. Pas que je veux le voir en danger plus que Babs… »

Ou Lex, mais Lex le fusillerait juste du regard s’il le mentionnait.

« … mais Batman a besoin d’un Robin. »

Lex haussa un sourcil.

« Je doute que Bruce puisse se promener au-dessus de Gotham avant bientôt.

— Oh, je ne parlais pas de Bruce. »

Lex prit le temps d’y réfléchir. Non, pardon : il prit le temps de considérer une centaine de possibilités et leurs conséquences.

« J’imagine que Dick va reprendre la cape. Il l’a bien fait lorsque Bruce cherchait Tim, n’est-ce pas ?

— Avec le Joker qui planifie quelque chose, Gotham a besoin que Batman soit de sortie régulièrement. Et ça ne peut pas être Bruce, donc… Oui, bien sûr que Dick va le faire. Il va détester ça, mais il le fera quand même.

— Kon sera ravi d’entendre qu’il ne devra pas partager sa chambre avec un enfant, au final. »

Jason s’assombrit à la mention de l’enfant de Lex.

« On doit lui dire pour Tim. »

Lex agita la main dédaigneusement.

« Je suis certain que Dick l’a mentionné à Clark.

— Donc tu comptes le laisser _lui_ dire à Kon que son meilleur ami est devenu un criminel fou ? »

Lex se contenta de le regarder. Ouais. Pourquoi voudrait-il avoir cette conversation avec son propre fils lorsque quelqu’un d’autre pouvait s’en occuper ?

« Tu es vraiment une terrible personne, renifla Jason.

— Ne t’en es-tu pas douté lorsque j’ai profité de ton syndrome de Stockholm pour coucher avec toi ?

— Je devrais enregistrer ça. Ce serait parfait pour du chantage.

— Plus maintenant. Tu as 19 ans. »

Jason eut un sourire mauvais.

« J’avais 15 ans lorsque j’ai disparu, non ? Que je n’aie pas porté plainte auparavant montre seulement à quel point ton emprise sur moi était forte. »

Lex rit avec affection.

« Lorsque nous serons rentrés, je vais te prendre sur le balcon. »

Jason se redressa. Le penthouse était, eh bien, un penthouse, et la LexTower était _très_ haute.

« Sale con. Tu ne fais ça que pour traumatiser Superman.

— Je ne fais jamais rien pour _une seule_ raison », admit Lex avec un sourire de requin.

Jason frémit. Les nanomachines s’étaient occupés de ses blessures si bien que même les cicatrices en forme de smiley disparaissaient lentement. Il pouvait tout à fait faire preuve d’autant d’énergie que Lex. Oh, ça _oui_.

« Il faudra que j’entraîne ton gosse. Ou _Mercy_ devrait le faire. »

Son manque de patience complet pour qui que ce soit en général et pour les adolescents en particuliers ferait des miracles avec le supergamin.

« Mercy va rester à Gotham quelques semaines supplémentaires, annonça Lex l’air de rien. J’ouvre toujours un département sur place et je ne fais confiance à personne d’autre pour préparer cela dans _cette_ ville. »

Traduction, elle essayait de trouver Tim. Pour le tuer. Jason regarda par le hublot. Malheureusement, les nuages n’étaient pas très distrayants.

Par contre, les garçons volants, ça, ça marchait. Jason sourit.

« Tu pourrais devoir donner cette explication toi-même, au final. »

Entendre Lex jurer était toujours un plaisir.

#### ***

Damian se balança entre les immeubles, les lèvres serrées. Les circonstances actuelles n’avaient que trop duré. Elles avaient trop duré et leurs conséquences se faisaient trop irritantes pour être ignorées. Grayson avait été blessé, puis Todd ; maintenant père ne pouvait plus assumer ses fonctions et ils parlaient de l’ _envoyer à Metropolis_.

Il devait arrêter les frais.

Il atterrit sur une gargouille pour permettre à son bras de se reposer. La douleur n’était pas un problème, mais si la blessure se rouvrait il risquait de ne pas pouvoir faire face au Joker lorsque celui-ci se montrerait. Ce qui ne saurait tarder – il avait clairement fait savoir qu’il considérait Robin comme une cible. Le voir se promener seul serait trop tentant pour qu’il ne résiste.

La raison pour laquelle père avait refusé obstinément de l’utiliser comme appât restait un mystère total. Damian n’avait même pas soumis l’idée à _Grayson_ ; celui-ci était bien trop concerné par son bien-être pour envisager ce plan. Son attitude protectrice était offensante. Damian était capable de se défendre, et il le traitait comme un enfant !

Il détestait d’aussi trouver cela réconfortant.

Cependant, lorsque son inquiétude poussait Grayson à prendre des décisions ridicules comme l’envoyer au loin – il était temps que Damian _agisse_.

Ils se montraient tous déraisonnables, influencés par la précédente identité du Joker. Le criminel avait à présent prouvé plusieurs fois qu’il n’avait aucune considération pour ceux qui le voyaient encore comme un membre de leur famille. Damian ne l’avait pas connu assez longtemps pour le voir comme un frère – mais la trahison ressentie par Grayson et les autres le rendait furieux.

Damian serra les dents, escaladant l’immeuble pour avoir une meilleure vue, et pour être plus facilement remarqué. Le Joker s’en prenait à Robin pour des raisons personnelles – et c’ _était_ personnel, même aux yeux de Damian. Parce que sa trahison du _titre de Robin_ faisait mal.

Quand Damian était arrivé au manoir, il avait été certain que le titre lui serait donné directement. Après tout, ses capacités et son sang étaient clairement supérieurs à ceux de Drake. Il avait était surpris de constater que non seulement son père, mais _tous_ les membres de la maisonnée pensaient que Drake méritait de garder son titre.

Au départ, Damian avait considéré qu’ils n’étaient pas qualifiés pour juger. Qui étaient-ils pour l’estimer indigne alors qu’il était meilleur qu’eux ? Et puis, Todd avait prouvé être un bon guerrier, Grayson lui-même avait démontré ses capacités. Son père, bien sûr, n’en avait même pas besoin – il était Batman, après tout.

Damian avait donc essayé de comprendre ce qu’ils voulaient de lui, quelle compétence la Ligue des Ombres avait failli à lui inculquer. Qu’est-ce que quelqu’un comme _Drake_ pouvait bien avoir que lui, Fils de la Chauve-Souris, héritier du Démon, n’avait pas.

Et il avait commencé à le avoir, juste un peu. Quelque chose, que le garçon possédait. Damian n’avait pas vraiment les mots pour désigner quoi, même maintenant, mais ç’avait été – Robin.

Et là, _là_ , lui, qui avait été considéré meilleur que Damian, s’était transformé en _ça_.

« Tu es perdu, oisillon ? »

Damian gronda, attrapant un batarang dans une main pour l’utiliser comme un couteau, attaquant l’ombre qui venait d’apparaître derrière lui. La fine silhouette rit, se mouvant comme pour suivre les pas d’une danse plutôt que pour se battre. Pourtant, Damian ne parvenait pas à le toucher. Il évitait, utilisant parfois une _canne scintillante_ pour dévier ses coups.

 _Comment était-ce possible ?_ Drake avait à peine été capable de se débrouiller avant de disparaître !

« Je ne suis pas perdu, non. »

Adresser la parole au clown était indigne de lui, mais certaines choses devaient être dites à voix haute.

« Je te cherchais, à vrai dire. »

Le Joker s’écarta de sa lame, posant une main sur son torse.

« Vraiment ? Je suis touché ! »

Damian laisse sa rage fonder, se concentrant sur son objectif. Ses mouvements devaient être parfaits. Instinctifs. Létaux.

«  _Je_ vais t’arrêter. »

Le Joker rit – mais ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus de rage.

« Toi ? Tu n’es _rien_.

— Je suis Robin. Et je _vais_ mettre fin à tes activités, dès maintenant. »

Drake avait failli à Robin, et Robin l’arrêterait à présent. Le batarang jaillit de la main de Damian. Cette première attaque longue distance prit enfin le Joker par surprise, épinglant son épaule au mur. Damian lui sauta dessus, profitant de sa douleur pour épingler l’autre épaule de la même manière.

Puis, il fit un pas en arrière pour dégainer son katana. Il ne sourit pas : ce n’était pas satisfaisant. Seulement nécessaire.

Le Joker le regarda, comme s’il était curieux. Puis il sourit. Lentement, il pencha la tête en arrière, lui présentant sa gorge.

« Vas-y, dit-il. _S’il te plaît_. »

Damian agrippa le manche de son épée. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que le Joker ait peur. À vrai dire, il s’était attendu à ce qu’il _se moque_ en effet. Mais supplier pour mourir ? Sauf que, non, il ne suppliait pas pour une mort brève. Il suppliait pour que _Damian le tue_.

Le sentiment d’équilibre apporté par leur bref combat se brisa en mille morceaux, remplacé par la même rage intense que Damian avait ressenti lorsqu’il avait rencontré Drake la première fois. Cet abject petit _arriviste_ n’avait _pas le droit_ de le regarder ainsi ! Pas le droit de lui témoigner de la pitié, ni du dédain ! Il était _Damian Al Ghul_ , il était _l’héritier du Démon !_

La lame trancha la chair offerte, assez profond pour faire couler le sang.

Pas assez profond pour ouvrir la carotide ou la jugulaire, ni pour atteindre la trachée.

Il était _Robin_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À tous ceux qui ont joué aux jeux Arkham: oui, je l'ai fait exprès. Et les jeux sont géniaux.
> 
> Sinon, j'ai oublié de mentionner lors du chapitre précédent que j'utilise cette fois des "fin tordues" de contes comme titres de chapitre. "À bras le corps" vient de la Belle au Bois dormant. "Du sang dans la chaussure" vient de Cendrillon, quand une des belle-soeurs coupe son propre pied pour qu'il rentre dans la chaussure.
> 
> Enfin, au sujet des Fées noires: pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, je les mentionne dans la toute première scène de "Rose volée" ;)


	3. Un peu d’écume sur la cime des vagues

Tim sifflotait tout en sautant d’un toit à l’autre, heureux. Tout allait à merveille dans la belle ville de Gotham ! Il parvenait à prendre le contrôle, il avait rencontré une wannabe fille adoptive qui pouvait lui servir d’héritière au besoin – huh ! – et il avait littéralement brisé le cœur de Batman.

Non, non. _Métaphoriquement._ Les cœurs ne se brisaient pas vraiment, sauf si on mettait la main sur un pistolet à glace. Oooh, _oui_.

«  _You know you got it if it makes you feel good_  », chantonna-t-il, à moitié faux, avant de rire.

Il devrait s’assurer que Batman survivrait, cependant. Le jeu ne serait juste pas aussi _amusant_ sans lui. Le Grand Méchant Nightwing n’était pas à la hauteur.

(Il se fichait que Bruce meure.

( _Il n’était jamais venu._ )

(Où était-il supposé aller, déjà ? Tim avait oublié.)

Mais le fun? Le fun était important, n’est-ce pas ? Donc voilà.)

Et Jason avait quitté la ville, rentrant à Metropolis. Ce qui était une _bonne_ chose, surtout qu’il avait emmené son petit-ami criminel dans ses bagages. Cela dit, il avait perdu _tous les sourires_ que Tim avait eu tant de mal à lui donner ! Ce garçon ne souriait juste pas assez. La prochaine fois, peut-être Tim devrait-il s’attaquer à sa bouche ? Pour quelque chose de _permanent_.

Tim s’arrêta au sommet d’une cheminée, respirant à plein poumons le bon air pollué de la ville. La technologie qui avait permis à Jason de guérir si vite l’ _intriguait_. Devrait-il les suivre à Metropolis afin de la dérober à Luthor ?

Non. _Non._ Interdiction de sortir de Gotham. _Ne jamais en sortir._ Il _appartenait_ à Gotham.

Heureusement, il n’en aurait nul besoin. LexCorp n’ouvrait-elle pas les portes d’une nouvelle division ici même ? Mhh.

Une tâche jaune en mouvement le tira de ses pensées. Noir sur jaune, rouge sur vert. Tim serra les dents, tordant ses lèvres en un sourire. _Robin_. Le sale gosse se moquait de lui !

_Il allait recevoir ce qu’il méritait._

Tim réprima son premier instinct d’attaquer et prit le temps de se recomposer. Un oisillon plein de couleurs voletant seul à Gotham devait être un piège. Après tout, il avait démontré de manière univoque exactement à quel point il voulait le voir mort.

Néanmoins, ce n’était pas le style de Nightwing d’utiliser un enfant comme appât, et il le considérerait comme un enfant. C’était pour cela que ce sale gosse portait les couleurs de Robin, parce qu’ils ne le voyaient pas pour ce qu’il était. Il le leur avait prouvé, plusieurs fois, mais ils choisissaient tout de même de fermer les yeux.

Jason aurait osé l’utiliser ainsi, ou Batgirl, mais aucun d’eux ne se trouvaient dans le coin. Batman l’aurait fait aussi, bien sûr, n’était-il pas celui qui les avait tous mis en première ligne ? Mais Batman était occupé à soigner son pauvre petit cœur brisé.

Ça devait être un piège. _À moins que_ … Le petit assassin en herbe avait peut-être attrapé l’une des pires habitudes des Robins : la _désobéissance_.

« Petit, petit », chantonna Tim.

Il le suivit pendant quelques minutes, l’observant, au cas où. Tim avait toujours été _doué_ pour suivre les chauves-souris et les oiseaux. Ah, l’ornithologie ! Mais pas ici, pas la moindre petite aile en vue en ce jour – pas de plumes, pas de cuir.

Le prétendant au titre s’arrêta sur un toit. Oh, il était encore _blessé !_ Tim allait _tellement_ lui rappeler qu’il aurait dû _rester à terre_ , peut-être même prendre quelques médicaments. Un bon coup de poing et il s’endormirait comme un ange !

Tim se glissa en silence derrière l’assassin qui se reposait.

« Tu es perdu, oisillon ? » demanda-t-il.

Le gosse _cracha_ sa réponse – oh, oui ! Et ils entamèrent leur dance. Un-deux-trois, pirouette ! Et on recommence. La petite peste ne connaissait pas les pas, pauvre petite chose.

C’en devenait presque amusant, à vrai dire. Le non-oiseau était peut-être né pour apprendre à tuer, mais ses mouvements étaient si _prévisibles !_ Tim pouvait _voir_ la trajectoire la plus probable qu’allaient suivre ses membres et s’assurer qu’il ne serait pas là pour rencontrer ses poings. Combattre Jason s’était avéré _bien_ plus difficile.

Quant aux insultes et autres piques, il n’était certes pas le meilleur du nid.

«  _Je_ vais t’arrêter. »

Tim rit. L’idée même était risible.

« Toi ? Tu n’es _rien_.

— Je suis Robin, osa-t-il répondre. Et je _vais_ mettre fin à tes activités, dès maintenant. »

Tim sentit une douleur exploser dans son épaule – une surprise, _enfin_ – et fit la moue. Son costume était _fichu !_ C’était l’un de ses préférés, en plus, sur mesure ! _Huh_.

Un second batarang transperça son autre épaule, l’épinglant efficacement au mur. Il devait avouer que le sale gosse avait de la force pour réussir un tel tour, même s’il avait dû _lui sauter dessus_ pour parvenir à ses fins. Tim espérait qu’il n’avait pas de _poux !_

Heureusement, le gamin recula – pour dégainer lentement son katana. Le sourire de Tim n’aurait pas pu grandir davantage sans couper sa tête en deux. _Enfin_ le corbeau montrait ses vraies couleurs ! Noir et noir, et peut-être – plic, ploc – quelques _gouttes_ de rouge.

Lentement, Tim pencha la tête en arrière, lui présentant sa gorge. Oh, s’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît, qu’il la _tranche_.

« Vas-y, supplia-t-il. _S’il te plaît_. »

Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment, n’ajouta-t-il pas. Montre-toi _indigne_. Tu étais toujours censé échouer.

Le gamin pressa sa lame contre la peau de Tim, qui frissonna sous ce toucher délicieusement froid. Oh oui, oui, _tranche-la_ – et il le _fit_. Slash, sang, le métal grinçant contre le cartilage…

Ou pas.

Tim toussa, du sang imprégnant sa chemise, mais pas _assez_ , non, non, il n’avait pas fait cela _comme il fallait !_ Il pouvait toujours bouger, il pouvait _respirer !_

« Gâcheur, commenta Tim, agacé. Tu as abîmé mon costume. »

Le gamin était tellement crispé, tellement sûr de lui. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Tim agrippe l’une des lames de ses doigts à même protégés, l’arrachant du mur pour le lancer vers lui. Il _avait_ utilisé ces choses pendantes des années avant que le prétendant n’arrive à Gotham, après tout. Et voilà qu’on lui en avait présenté !

Le premier rata sa cible ; le second se planta dans la mauvaise épaule du gamin. Même _lui_ laissa alors échapper un bruit de gorge étouffé. _Enfin_ un chant ! Ce soir était une première pour tant de _magnifiques_ choses ! Un couteau suivit, juste à côté du batarang, et le gamin tomba à genoux. Superbe !

Puis un voile rouge passa devant les yeux de Tim. Ah, oui. Perdu trop de sang. Il devrait partir. Mais Robin se trouvait _juste. Là !_ Non, il ferait mieux d’en découper quelques bouts avant de le tuer, n’est-ce pas ? _Break another little piece of my heart, oh darling…_ Oui.

Tim souleva un chapeau imaginaire pour le saluer – il n’avait pas assez confiance en son équilibre actuel pour s’incliner.

« Ceci fut une nuit _magnifique_ , mesdames et messieurs ! J’espère vous voir tous revenir pour la séquelle ! »

Puis il fit un pas en arrière, se laissant tomber dans le vide.

#### ***

« J’envoie Damian chez Clark. »

Dick avait tourné sa phrase en affirmation plutôt qu’en question. Il n’aurait jamais dû la présenter comme une question au départ ; il n’aurait jamais dû attendre. Bruce le dévisagea, aussi intense que toujours malgré sa pâleur. Il était trop faible pour tenir debout tout seul mais sa présence remplissait la pièce.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

Dick se mit à faire les cent pas, bien que la chambre de Bruce n’offre pas beaucoup de place pour ce faire. Il avait toujours eu besoin de bouger, surtout lorsqu’il était nerveux, et s’adaptait aisément à l’absence de place tant qu’il pouvait s’y mouvoir.

« Il va bien. Plus ou moins. »

Bruce ne dit rien. Il avait appris ça de Clark, juste _fixer_ les gens et attendre jusqu’à ce qu’ils craquent et se mettent à parler. Dick savait que Bruce détestait que ce truc soit utilisé sur lui mais visiblement, cela ne l’empêchait pas de s’en servir sur les autres.

« Il a essayé de s’en prendre à Tim tout seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il essayait d’accomplir ! Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, _oui_ , je sais que c’est ironique que moi, je sois fâché contre lui pour avoir désobéi ainsi. J’emmerde le karma ! Je suis mort d’inquiétude, Bruce.

— Tu as dit qu’il allait bien. »

Dick acquiesça.

«  _Plus ou moins_. Il s’est _évanoui_ avant d’arriver au manoir, je l’ai trouvé à la limite du terrain. »

Il frissonna au souvenir. La mare de sang qui s’étendait sous le corps de l’enfant…

« Mais ses blessures ont été traitées à temps. Il ferait mieux de ne pas utiliser cette épaule pendant quelques semaines, cependant. »

Dick s’interrompit pour pousser un soupir.

« Et je ne devrais vraiment pas te raconter tout ça. Tu es censé te reposer. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

« Je me reposerai aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Cela ne signifie pas que je ne devrais pas entendre les nouvelles aussi importantes. »

Dick cessa de marcher pour s’asseoir près de lui sur le lit, passant un bras autour des épaules de Bruce afin de se serrer contre lui.

« Tu es supposé éviter les chocs.

— Je crains que mon cœur ne doive s’accommoder de la situation familiale actuelle. »

Son ton légèrement humoristique fit frissonner Dick. Il se serra plus près de lui.

« Non, Bruce. Non. Juste… S’il te plaît. »

 _Je suis_ terrifié, n’osa-t-il pas ajouter à voix haute. Le cœur de Bruce s’était _arrêté_. Il avait eu une _chirurgie cardiaque_. Et maintenant… Cela pouvait recommencer n’importe quand. Peut-être _s’arrêterait-il_. Dick ferma les yeux, essayant de repousser ces pensées.

C’était cependant difficile à faire. Bruce acceptait son état avec grâce pour l’instant, mais cela ne durerait pas. Il ne savait pas quand s’arrêter, ni où mettre sa limite. Dick se souvenait l’avoir vu avec son dos brisé et penser _c’est la fin_. Mais ça n’avait pas été la fin, contre toute attente. Bruce ne s’arrêtait jamais ; Batman s’était relevé.

Mais cette fois ? C’était son _cœur_ bon sang !

Une main se posa sur sa tête.

« Dick. »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Bruce le regardait, proche et intense, comme s’il pouvait lire la moindre de ses pensées. C’était plus intime qu’un baiser.

« Tout va bien se passer. Jason est à l’abri. Damian va se remettre. Quand Clark vient-il le chercher ?

— Dans une heure, dès qu’il termine sa journée au Planet. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils. Dick ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Il voulait venir plus tôt mais Damian ne risque pas de filer à nouveau. Et puis, j’ai appelé Jason pour lui dire ce qu’il venait de faire. »

Bruce pencha la tête de côté.

« Jason pourrait très bien le _féliciter_.

— Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Babs, et presque à Luthor. »

 _Pas avec toi cloué au lit_ , n’ajouta-t-il pas. Bruce l’entendrait de toute façon.

« Comment est-il parvenu à trouver Tim ? »

Bien sûr, Bruce allait poser cette question. Dick soupira.

« Il s’est promené sur les toits. Tim l’a attaqué de lui-même.

— Mh.

— On ne va _pas_ utiliser Damian comme appât.

— Mh.

— _Bruce !_

— Je n’ai rien dit. »

Dick grommela. Ce n’était pas comme si Bruce pouvait organiser ça avant l’arrivée de Clark, mais plaisanter à ce sujet sonnait faux. Damian n’était qu’un enfant, il avait été _blessé_ …

Seigneur, quand s’était-il transformé en adulte ? Il pouvait entendre la voix d’un lui-même plus jeune chantonner «  _barb-ant !_  ».

« Un sou pour tes pensées.

— Rien de bien intéressant. Je pensais au passé. »

Dick referma les yeux, pour être entouré par la présence de Bruce, se fondre dans son odeur.

Il ne supportait pas l’idée d’un monde où il ne serait plus.

« Dans un sens positif, j’espère.

— Toujours, assura Dick.

— Mh. J’imagine que Clark va vouloir me voir. »

Bien sûr qu’il voudrait le voir. Ce que Bruce demandait, en réalité, était _vas-tu le laisser faire ?_

« Oui, mais ne t’inquiètes pas ; je lui dirai de ne pas y aller trop fort avec toi. »

La main de Bruce se mit à caresser ses cheveux, deux doigts venant se loger dans le creux de la nuque de Dick. Dick se détendit. Il était bien là. Peut-être plus tard repousserait-il à nouveau ses limites, mais pour l’instant – il était bien là à ses côtés.

#### ***

Il était tard, plus proche de tôt le matin que du milieu de la nuit. Les quelques personnes présentes dans le commissariat titubaient de fatigue et des tasses à café vides s’empilaient autour de l’évier. Les notes bien ordonnées des fichiers dansaient devant ses yeux. Jim retira ses lunettes pour se masser les paupières. Il était crevé. Il était peut-être temps de rentrer à la maison, ou de juste s’effondrer sur l’un des lits mis à disposition à l’infirmerie toute proche.

Ce fut bien sûr l’instant choisi par son téléphone pour se mettre à sonner. Il contempla l’idée de ne pas décrocher pour cinq secondes entières avant de répondre.

« Jim Gordon, GCPD.

— Hello, Jim, di tune voix rauque, familière à l’autre bout du fil. Je craignais que tu ne sois endormi. »

Batman lui téléphonait. Jim battit des cils. Était-il fatigué à ce point ? Son cerveau se remit en marche, lui rappelant que Batman n’avait pas été aperçu ces derniers temps. Oh, il y avait eu des rumeurs, mais n’importe qui pouvait porter une cape. De plus, la légende imprégnait tant Gotham qu’un rideau volant au vent pouvait faire pleurer les criminels de peur.

Mais il n’avait pas parlé à Jim, sur les toits du GCPD, depuis un certain temps.

« J’envisageais cette option, admit Jim.

— Je suppose que je devrais en faire autant. »

Jim attendit. Si Batman l’appelait, il avait une raison. Il n’y avait pas besoin de lui demander laquelle, il la donnerait par lui-même.

« Je ne serai pas disponible pendant quelque temps.

— Ce n’est pas le moment de quitter Gotham, fit remarquer Jim, avec le sentiment qu’il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire. Nous avons eu des problèmes avec les organisations criminelles.

— Je sais. Je ne voulais pas dire… Batman sera là. Mais pas moi. »

Jim cilla tout en réévaluation la situation. Ce n’était pas un "il m’appelle parce qu’il est loin" mais "il n’est pas capable de venir plus près". Voilà une pensée effrayante.

« Je suppose que quiconque s’en chargera aura les compétences pour. »

Jim ne voulait pas reparler du contrecoup de toute cette histoire avec Bane, mais il se rappelait très bien d’à quel point les choses avaient dégénéré.

« Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, on… s’occupe de tout. Ce n’est pas pour cela que j’ai appelé. »

Un silence.

« Je voulais venir en personne mais cette option n’est pas envisageable pour l’instant. »

Ce qui confirmait les craintes de Jim, les empirant même. Batman ne sonnait pas comme s’il était retenu au loin par une affaire urgente mais plutôt comme s’il ne pouvait pas _physiquement_ se déplacer au commissariat.

« Jim. Le Joker est mort. »

La nouvelle le laissa sans voix pendant une minute entière.

«  _Quoi ?_

— Je n’ai pas de preuve, mais je suis assez sûr que c’est le cas. La personne qui opère en son nom est un nouveau venu. C’est également lui qui essaie d’arracher le pouvoir aux Familles.

— _Quand comptais-tu partager cette information bordel !?_  »

Une ou deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Jim jura et alla s’enfermer dans son bureau – il détestait l’utiliser, parce que cela revenait à mettre une porte entre lui et la réalité du terrain, mais la fichue pièce avait au moins l’avantage de lui donner un peu d’intimité.

Il aurait bien voulu voir leurs têtes s’ils avaient su sur qui il venait de crier.

« Je pensais que tu aurais remarqué le changement de MO.

— Il change de MO _tout le temps, bon sang !_

— Comme je l’ai dit, je n’ai aucune preuve.

— Je méritais quand même un avertissement ! »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Jim se figea.

« Ce n’est pas tout, n’est-ce pas ? »

Un son à l’autre bout du fil, comme un rire étouffé, douloureux.

« Non, en effet. Le nouveau Joker est… »

Une autre pause.

« Jim. C’est _Tim_.

— Oh, Seigneur… »

Jim ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Il était le Commissaire de Gotham ; il était censé être juste, ne pas laisser les choses devenir personnelles. Il était aussi supposé _arrêter_ les gens qui se croyaient au-dessus de la loi et s’en prenaient aux criminels, d’ailleurs. Mais ça ? _Ça ?_ La loi pouvait aller au diable.

« Le Joker le détenait depuis le début. Il l’a brisé, Jim, Il… » Batman inspira. « Il l’a juste. Brisé. »

Merde. Tim Drake. Le gamin avait été si _lumineux !_

« Je ne peux pas y croire, murmura Jim.

— Il le faut. »

Cette fois, la voix de Batman était à nouveau impérative.

« Il doit être arrêté. Mon… remplaçant n’arrivera pas à lui faire face. »

Ça signifiait qu’il s’agirait de Nightwing. Oui, Jim pouvait voir comment ce serait _difficile_ de faire face à un gamin qu’il n’était pas parvenu à sauver.

Jim secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de temps pour analyser les implications.

« Tim Drake a tué le Joker, fut la première à lui venir à l’esprit.

— Oui. Il n’y a sans doute pas de corps à trouver.

— Bordel. »

Jim se sentait plus vieux de dix ans. Ce qui était arrivé à Barbara… et maintenant _ça_. Merde. Combien de temps saurait-il continuer à vivre cette vie ?

Cependant, il le ferait. Quelqu’un devait s’en charger.

« Tu ne reviendras pas, n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

C’était une question délicate. Il dut attendre quelques instants avant de recevoir une réponse.

« Je pourrais ne pas en être capable. Un ami m’a déjà fait remarquer à quel point ce serait irresponsable de ma part de reprendre la cape après ceci. De manière insistante. »

Étant donné le degré d’agacement dans sa voix, Jim pariait sur Superman.

« Jim, il va avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Jim soupira.

« Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ?

— Pas encore. Il sera peut-être soulagé que je ne me mette plus en danger, mais il… Jim, il déteste porter la cape. Ce n’est pas sa place. Il sait le faire, et _bien_ , mais… ce n’est pas lui.

— Non. Il est tout de même devenu un jeune homme capable.

— Oui, et il peut s’en charger. _Après_. »

Après que le cas de Tim Drake ait été réglé, compléta Jim. Il acquiesça distraitement.

« J’aiderai jusqu’à ce que tu ailles assez bien pour t’occuper de ça.

— Merci.

— Batman… Prends soin de toi. »

On soupira à l’autre bout du fil.

« Je pourrais bien ne pas avoir le choix. »

#### ***

Jason était penché sur son ordinateur et ses notes, essayant de travailler. Mot clef : _essayant_. Kon se morfondait si fort qu’il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées.

Jason se massa l’arête du nez. Ce n’était pas le bon jour pour avoir à jouer la babysitter. Il devait terminer ce projet pour le lendemain et ne saurait pas s’en occuper au soir car il devait accompagner Lex à un quelconque bal de charité. ‘ _Le networking est la clef du succès_ ’, avait dit Lex.

Ouais, bien sûr. Le petit con aimait juste inventer des excuses pour l’habiller comme un pingouin – l’oiseau, pas le criminel. Ainsi il pouvait ensuite retirer ces couches ennuyeuses plus tard. Au moins, cela se terminerait sûrement avec du sexe.

Dans tous les cas, cela ne laissait aucun temps mort pour remonter le moral d’un adolescent metahumain. Malheureusement, cela semblait nécessaire tous les jours ces derniers temps. Depuis que Kon avait appris pour Tim, il soupirait à s’en fendre l’âme comme un petit chiot.

Jason comprenait, ok ? Tim était son _frère_. Mais bordel, est-ce que Kon ne pouvait pas _broyer du noir_ plutôt, comme se devait de le faire l’héritier d’un super-criminel ? Est-ce qu’il _devait_ ressembler tant à son autre père ?

Quoique. Kon était peut-être incapable de cacher ses sentiments mais il n’était pas autant un boyscout que Clark. Jason fronça les sourcils. Le gamin avait ruminé trop longtemps.

« Tu n’iras pas à Gotham, gamin. »

Kon sursauta ; point pour Jason. Puis, bien sûr, le sale gosse lu lança un regard noir complet avec l’effet yeux lumineux.

« Arrête de me traiter comme un enfant !

— Ne proteste pas comme si c’était une honte. Ce n’en est pas une, c’est un _privilège_. Auquel tu devrais t’accrocher, parce que quand il t’est retiré, tu ne le récupères jamais. »

Voilà bien une leçon que les adolescents ne comprenaient jamais.

« Je pourrais le trouver. Je pourrais lui _parler_.

— Ce qui ne servirait à rien. De plus, tu ne peux pas, crois-moi. J’ai essayé.

— Je sais que tu tends à l’oublier mais j’ai des _super-pouvoirs_.

— Qui ne t’ont pas aidé à le trouver quand il a été enlevé. Je doute qu’ils t’aident davantage aujourd’hui. _Tu n’iras pas à Gotham_. N’ _essaie_ même pas. »

Kon explosa.

« Et pourquoi je devrais t’écouter, hein !? »

Jason réprima un soupir. Résigné à devoir décliner le sexe pour pouvoir finir son projet, il referma son laptop et se leva.

« Disons que tu le trouves. Tu essaies de lui parler. Il essaie de te tuer – non, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il a essayé avec _moi_. Imagine juste qu’il pourrait le faire avec toi aussi, par souci d’analyse. »

Kon ne se détendit pas vraiment, mais cessa de vouloir protester. Jason continua.

« Donc. Tu le maîtrises parce qu’il n’a pas mis la main sur de la kryptonite. Puis quoi ? Que fais-tu avec lui à ce moment-là, Kon ?

— Je le ramène ici ! »

Bon sang, les _enfants_. Ce genre de vision à court terme était la raison pour laquelle Kon appartenait toujours à cette catégorie.

« Et que crois-tu que _nous_ allons faire de lui ? »

Jason ne comptait pas lui signaler qu’ils avaient essayé de repérer Tim pour le _tuer_. Il espérait bien que Kon ne devienne jamais ce genre d’adulte. C’était à ça que les gens comme Lex et lui servaient, à prendre les décisions que les autres ne pouvaient, ne devraient pas prendre.

« Tu lui parleras aussi ? essaya Kon, mais il commençait à vaciller.

— La dernière fois que j’ai essayé, il m’a découpé en morceaux. Enfin, il m’a arraché quelques lambeaux de peau. »

Kon détourna les yeux. Jason secoua la tête.

« Ce que je ferais, c’est le mettre en prison. Sauf qu’étant donné son état mental, il pourra plaider la folie. À vrai dire, il n’aura même pas à essayer, ils vont s’en rendre compte en cinq minutes. Je veux dire, il s’habille comme le Joker. »

Les yeux du gamin étaient grands ouverts. Il avait songé à la prison, sans doute. Il n’avait pas été jusqu’à penser à…

« Arkham ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Jason acquiesça, sombre.

« Arkham. »

Le mot avait un goût de vomi. Il avait évité d’en parler avec Lex. Ils connaissaient la situation tous les deux, de toute façon. Soit ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur Tim en premier, soit…

« Ne vas pas à Gotham, gamin. Laisse Batman s’en charger.

— Bruce va… ? Mais Tim est son _fils !_  »

Jason réprima un frisson.

« Oui, Bruce va. Si tu as une alternative, je t’en prie, partage-la avec la classe. »

Il n’y en avait aucune. Kon se recroquevilla, ses larges épaules s’affaissant. Jason fit quelques pas pour poser une main sur son bras – mais la sonnette l’interrompit. Jason jura.

« Qui est-ce bordel ? »

Il alla vérifier l’interphone, où Damian lui jeta un regard noir.

« Laisse-moi entrer, Todd. Cet homme veut se débarrasser de moi », fit-il, en pointant du menton un Clark agacé à ses côtés.

Qu’est-ce qui se passait cette fois ? Bien, si Jason n’avait pas droit au sexe, il pouvait tout aussi bien laisser tomber le networking. Lex ne serait pas content, cela dit.

« Entre. »

Il ouvrit la porte. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Kon, qui lui fit un signe de la main et disparut dans sa chambre. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps ici depuis que Damian était arrivé chez Clark, histoire de ne pas partager sa chambre avec le petit idiot. Espérer qu’ils se seraient entendu avait été un peu trop optimiste.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent, laissant entrer Clark et Damian.

« Pas que je ne suis pas ravi de vous voir, mais j’ai du travail, lâcha Jason, sans cacher son mécontentement.

— Je suis désolé d’arriver sans prévenir, dit Clark, visiblement pas ravi lui-même. Peux-tu t’occuper de Damian pour la soirée ?

— Tu me demandes d’héberger le fils de Bruce dans l’appartement de Lex ? demanda Jason, incrédule.

— Il ne m’a pas laissé le choix. »

Jason se tendit. _Bruce_ était celui qui appelait Clark hors de Metropolis – ce qui voulait dire qu’ils avaient pris trop longtemps. Merde. _Merde._

« Oui, très bien, accepta Jason, vaincu. Bien sûr qu’il peut rester. Clark… »

Clark hocha la tête. Son expression, d’habitude si confiante, était à présent sombre.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Jason acquiesça. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi impuissant qu’en regardant Superman partir pour aller aider à arrêter son petit frère.

#### ***

Clark, de l’aveu général, n’était pas très doué pour les regards noirs. Superman, par contre, savait s’y prendre.

« C’est stupide, Bruce. Ça fait à peine un mois. »

Bruce ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et continua de passer son costume. Après tout, Kal ne lui avait pas posé de question.

De plus, cela faisait déjà _un mois_. Un mois où Dick était sorti chaque soir en tant que Batman sans backup. Bruce ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour avoir envoyé Damian à l’abri, mais seulement parce que ce dernier était incapable de patrouiller avec ces blessures. Dick était doué, vraiment doué – mais l’expérience avait prouvé que Batman travaillait mieux en duo.

Pas seulement parce que cela signifiait avoir quelqu’un pour garder ses arrières, mais parce que cela signifiait _avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés_.

«  _Bruce_.

— Pas de noms.

— Nous sommes encore dans la Cave ! Très bien. _Batman_. C’est _tout de même_ stupide. »

L’armure était lourde. Il ne se souvenait pas qu’elle restreignait à ce point ses mouvements, mais il pouvait toujours bouger. Les gants, à présent.

« Est-ce que tu m’écoutes ? insista Kal.

— Si tu vas être comme ça tout le long, tu peux partir. »

Kal ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il n’était là que parce que Bruce n’était _pas_ stupide et lui avait demandé de l’aide. Contrairement à ce que les gens prétendaient, il savait différencier ce qu’il pouvait de ce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire.

« Tu dois te _reposer_. Tu ne peux pas juste… Et si on ne le trouve pas aujourd’hui ?

— Nous le trouverons. »

Tim savait sûrement ce qui était arrivé à Bruce. Il prétendait peut-être ne pas connaître leurs véritables identités mais son cerveau n’aurait pas oublié une information aussi cruciale – une information qui l’avait _fait devenir Robin_ en premier lieu. Même sans cela, Tim avait su pendant trop longtemps pour avoir oublié. Cela faisait partie de lui.

Étant toujours aussi brillant, il avait dû déduire que Bruce ne serait plus Batman. Il saurait que ceci serait la dernière opportunité de parler. C’était la dernière patrouille de Bruce.

Il essayait de ne pas trop y songer.

« Tu réalises ce que ça ferait à Dick s’il t’arrive quelque chose ? »

Bruce se tendit. Puis passa sa ceinture. Répondre ne servirait à rien ; il ne changerait pas l’avis de Kal qui, lui, ne changerait pas le sien.

« Bruce…

— As-tu bientôt fini ? Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça. »

Cela le fit enfin taire. Parce qu’il savait, bien sûr, bien que Bruce n’ait rien exprimé à voix haute. Il l’avait appelé ; Kal était venu, sans poser de question. Parce qu’aucun n’était nécessaire.

Tim devait être arrêté. Et il devait l’être par Bruce, parce qu’un étranger serait inacceptable et – et que les autres membres de la famille ne pouvaient juste pas. Dick supportait le poids de la cape, avait pris en charge tout le reste, mais il ne parvenait pas à _traiter l’information_ par rapport à ce qui concernait Tim.

Il n’en parlait même pas. Oh, il s’inquiétait de la réaction de Kon ou de ce que Tim risquait de faire à Damian, mais il ignorait complètement Tim lui-même – et ce qu’ils devraient lui faire.

Bruce suspectait Jason d’avoir réalisé. Il ne lui en voulait pas d’être parti.

Il n’y avait qu’une solution pour Tim, et c’était la responsabilité de Bruce de s’en charger. Alors seulement Dick pourrait-il prendre la relève.

Bruce mit la cape puis se tourna vers la Batmobile.

« Allons-y. »

#### ***

Batman escaladait le côté d’un immeuble, horriblement lent, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu’il se promenait à présent. Il prenait le chemin le plus facile, certes, celui que les Robin apprenaient en premier. Mais tout de même. _Qu’est-ce qu’il fichait ?_

Tim se mordilla la lèvre. Batman n’avait aucune raison d’être là. _Ce_ Batman, en tout cas. L’autre, celui plus jeune, qui n’était visiblement pas l’original, était occupé à l’autre bout de la ville avec quelques-uns des hommes de Tim. Juste une distraction, vraiment, un charmant petit piège pour l’occuper pendant que Tim réfléchissait à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire.

Et puis soudain, il avait été interrompu par papy Batman qui se promenait sur les toits malgré son cœur brisé. On était supposé _cajoler_ ces choses pour qu’elles aillent mieux. Tim le savait ! Il avait lui-même perdu quelqu’un de cher récemment.

Mais non. Batman avait à présent atteint le toit et contemplait la ville sous lui. Ou attendait-il que son cœur se calme ? L’ _idiot_. Est-ce qu’il _voulait_ que Tim l’attaque ?

… À vrai dire, ça sonnait comme quelque chose que Bruce ferait. Il n’utiliserait pas son sale gosse comme appât, mais lui-même ? Bien sûr que oui ! _L’idiot !_ Et il le ferait sans backup, bien sûr, comme s’il pouvait _gagner_ , dans son état ! Tim n’avait rien eu à faire avec sa première défaillance cardiaque mais il ne dédaignerait certes pas une opportunité pareille.

D’un autre côté, il n’appréciait guère d’être prévisible. Non, il resterait caché, le suivant de loin. Il était capable de le traquer d’un côté à l’autre de Gotham sans être remarqué – il l’avait fait pendant des _années_ , étant enfant. Et maintenant ? Il était bien plus doué qu’alors.

Tim glissa silencieusement d’une ombre à l’autre. C’était facile, Batman ne se déplaçait pas rapidement. Il avançait d’un toit à la fois, remontant Park Avenue avant de tourner sur St James street. Tim resta plus haut que lui, s’assurant de ne pas le perdre de vue – si cela arrivait, Tim le ne retrouverait peut-être pas, même dans cet état.

Batman se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Tim grimpa sur une église proche – puis son pied _glissa_. Jurant en silence, il agrippa les pierres et battit en retraite sur le toit d’une école. Heureusement, Batman avait changé de route, suivant grosso modo la même direction que lui.

Il restait proche de la rue. Bien. Il allait vers le Vieux Gotham, ce qui était mieux encore : si Tim pouvait atteindre le sommet de la tour de l’horloge, il serait capable de suivre l’évolution de Batman dans tout le quartier sans avoir besoin d’en bouger.

Tim prit un peu d’avance pour se donner le temps d’escalader la tour. C’était l’une des plus hautes de Gotham et Batman l’éviterait sûrement au vu des circonstances. Elle n’offrait qu’une seule issue qui impliquait une longue, longue chute peu recommandée pour les cœurs fragiles.

Pendant son escalade, Tim s’arrêta deux fois pour vérifier que Batman se trouvait toujours dans les environs. C’était le cas. En fait, il avait interrompu le vol d’une vieille dame – au moins Batman aurait-il était utile une fois pendant cette longue, vaine nuit.

Tim atteignit le plus haut niveau de la tour et s’installa sur l’une des gargouilles. Bon, ou était-il… ? Tim fronça les sourcils. Batman ne se trouvait nulle part. Avait-il accéléré alors que Tim grimpait le dernier tronçon ? Non, le voilà : pile en face de lui, à vrai dire, dominant la ville depuis le toit d’un quelconque immeuble d’avocats. Plus haut placé qu’il ne l’avait été tout le reste de la nuit, remarqua Tim. Quelque chose n’allait pas.

C’est alors que la gargouille se désolidarisa du mur. Il n’y eut aucune explosion, rien, comme si l’évènement était accidentel. Tim se retrouva à chuter à toute vitesse. Il jura.

Jusqu’à ce qu’un grappin s’enroule autour de sa jambe, le ralentissant. Tim se plia en deux pour tenter de le couper, mais trop tard : la corde se tendait déjà, le suspendant à l’envers. L’angle lui épargnait heureusement de heurter les vitres de l’immeubles.

Cela avait été calculé. Batman avait anticipé qu’il le suivrait sans se montrer, s’était douté d’où il irait se percher.

_C’était pas juste !_

Un autre grappin attrapa le bras droit de Tim. Il parvint à éviter le deuxième, mais pas le troisième. Les cordes furent libérées alors que les crochets se refermaient autour de ses poignets. Ils devaient comprendre une sorte d’aimant parce qu’ils s’attirèrent mutuellement jusqu’à ce que les mains de Tim soient efficacement attachées ensemble. Puis, lentement, il sentit qu’on le remontait.

Batman l’attendait sur le toit.

« Tim.

— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! cracha-t-il.

— Robin…

— _Ne m’appelle pas comme ça !_ Laisse-moi partir.

— Je ne peux pas, je le crains. »

Tim se débattit mais les fichues choses étaient faites de métal et ne possédaient aucune serrure. Il se sentit paniquer.

« Qu’est-ce que tu _fais_  ? Tu ne peux pas me retenir prisonnier, tu ne _peux pas !_

— Tu as besoin d’aide. »

Tim se figea. L’horreur l’envahit.

« Non. Non ! Non, non, _nononon_ … »

Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Batman ne pouvait pas faire ça, non !

«  _Je t’en prie_ , supplia-t-il. Je serai un garçon sage, promis ! »

Batman défit le grappin enroulé autour de sa cheville. En un instant, Tim bondit sur ses pieds, courant vers le bord du toit. Quelque chose tacla ses pieds, le faisant tomber ; il put juste mettre ses mains devant sa tête pour ne pas qu’elle cogne au sol. Puis, il se mit à ramper.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non, _non !_

« Tu ne peux pas m’emmener _là-bas !_ Tu ne peux pas _m’enfermer !_

— Tim… »

La voix de Batman sonnait misérable. _Comment osait-il ?_ Il n’avait _pas le droit !_

« On ne m’y retiendra jamais ! Tu sais que je m’enfuirai, le Joker _s’enfuit toujours !_

— Le Joker s’enfuyait », admit Batman.

Il tenta de soulever Tim, qui se débattit de plus belle. Sans pitié, il referma un autre lien autour de ses chevilles, les attachant ensemble. Tim se cambra et supplia, sans succès. Ils furent bientôt en train de redescendre dans la rue, où la Batmobile les attendait.

« Laisse-moi partir, _laisse-moi partir, laissemoitunepeuxpassilteplait_ … » bafouilla Tim, terrifié.

Batman hésita.

« Le Joker, dit-il doucement, n’a pas peur d’Arkham. »

Tim déglutit, puis acquiesça. Il avait raison, le Joker n’avait peur de rien. Parce que rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal. C’était le _but_ , n’est-ce pas ?

Batman hocha la tête. Il allongea Tim sur le siège arrière puis s’installa à l’avant. Le moteur de la voiture gronda.

Tim essaya très fort de ne pas cligner des yeux. Le Joker ne pleurait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aviez cessé d'espérer que les choses s'amélioreraient, là, hein? ;)  
> Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'ici! Ca fait toujours plaisir <3


	4. Pantoufles de fer sur des charbons ardents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry pour la longue attente! Vacances, tout ça. Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

Les prisonniers frappaient les barreaux avec tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main : brosses à dents, leurs propres têtes, d’autres prisonniers. Les malades mentaux applaudissaient en hurlant. Le temps libre avait été restreint, le contrôle des différentes parties de l’asile augmenté, les portes fermées à double tour et vérifiées deux fois, au grand plaisir d’Harvey Dent.

Les gardes étaient crispés, marchant par deux.

« Est-ce vrai ? murmuraient-ils.

— Oui, c’est vrai. »

Ils étaient sans doute les seuls gothamites qui n’étaient pas rassurés par la dernière nouvelle.

Le Joker était de retour à Arkham.

Bien sûr, les médecins et les gardes savaient – c’eut été difficile de ne pas remarquer le visage plus jeune, plus mignon, la silhouette plus petite, l’assurance limitée. Ce n’était pas là le même Joker qu’auparavant, mais c’était tout de même _un_ Joker. Plus que suffisant pour que l’inquiétude s’installe.

Ils l’avaient enfermé au même endroit que d’habitude, dans la section la plus surveillée. Il fallait passer quatre postes de contrôle avec un visage adéquat, des clefs et les bonnes empreintes pour juste _arriver_ jusque là. Ensuite, il fallait descendre le couloir le plus sécurisé de Gotham, sur un sol électrifié, entouré des cellules des hommes les plus dangereux, pour atteindre la porte.

La cellule elle-même était petite, trop pour que le détenu puisse y faire les cent pas, à peine assez haute pour qu’il se tienne debout. Le Joker ne se levait pas, de toute façon. Il était assis sur le sol matelassé, sa tête aux cheveux revenus au noir posée contre le mur matelassé, ses yeux bleus perdus dans le vide.

Le visage, avaient-ils pu remarquer, portait du maquillage, mais celui-ci ne servait pas à cacher une peau normale. Quoiqu’elle ne soit pas inhumainement blanche dans son entièreté comme cela avait été le cas pour le précédent propriétaire du même nom, la peau du jeune homme était _tachetée_ de blanc. La majorité de son visage était altérée de cette manière, ainsi que son cou, ses épaules et ses bras. De même pour son dos et une grande partie de son torse. Ses jambes ne portaient que quelques mouchetures.

Là où elle n’était pas couleur craie, la peau était maladivement pâle.

Sans sa teinture ni son rouge à lèvre rouge, ses vêtements colorés remplacés avec les pantalons et chemise immaculés de l’asile, il semblait tout droit sorti d’un dessin animé en noir et blanc. Même ses yeux étaient trop flous pour mettre en avant leur couleur.

Ils lui avaient passé une camisole. Au cas où.

Il ne bougeait pas. Ce qui ne rassurait pas vraiment les membres du personnel.

Contrairement à ce que certains prétendaient, cependant, leur but n’était pas seulement de détenir mais aussi d’ _aider_ leurs détenus. De plus, ils connaissaient l’identité de _celui-ci_. Ils avaient un nom, une famille, un _point de départ_ pour débuter une conversation. Ils étaient prêts à lui tendre la main malgré les morts que le jeune homme avait causées et le nom terrifiant qu’il avait acquis.

Ils souhaitaient _comprendre_. Ils savaient qu’il avait été en contact direct avec le précédent Joker. Cela représentait peut-être leur seule opportunité d’en apprendre plus sur lui.

« Timothy, tu m’entends ? »

Malheureusement, le patient n’était pas très coopératif. Dr Ulrich retint un soupir et écrit quelques notes sur son carnet. Elle était l’une des rares où la curiosité l’avait emporté sur la peur – mais sa première session ne se passait pas particulièrement bien jusqu’ici.

« Je suis sûre que oui. Tu es un garçon intelligent, Timothy. »

Elle refusait d’oublier à quel point son patient était jeune, à peine majeur.

« Tu sais où tu te trouves, et tu sais pourquoi. »

Les gardes s’agitèrent à ses côtés. Elle avait essayé de les renvoyer, malgré le risque, mais la procédure exigeait que deux d’entre eux se trouvent avec elle dans la cellule pendant qu’elle interviewait le patient, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il l’accepte comme thérapeute.

Elle trouvait cela contraire à la déontologie : même si elle n’était pas encore son médecin, elle le considérait tout de même comme son patient. Enfin, il ne parlait toujours pas.

Le garde à sa gauche bougea un peu trop. Elle tapota son cahier avec la pointe de son stylo pour le rappeler à l’ordre. Heureusement, il s’arrêta, baissant même les yeux, honteux.

Elle ne vit jamais l’enfant bouger. Soudainement, son stylo ne se trouvait plus dans sa main, puis elle vit son visage, juste à côté du sien. Elle remarqua à quel point il était _mignon_ , bien plus qu’elle-même, ce qui était injuste. Puis elle réalisa qu’il avait son stylo dans la bouche. Puis sa gorge se mit à faire mal.

Les gardes se mirent à crier et à gesticuler. Dr Ulrich glissa au sol. Ils appelèrent de l’aide, jurant. Le sang éclaboussait partout ; l’artère avait été déchirée. Plus de gens arrivèrent, l’alarme se mit à hurler. Des urgentistes furent appelés.

Au milieu de la confusion générale, ignorant les gardes qui essayaient de le restreindre encore davantage que ne le faisait la camisole, le Joker fixa le sang. Et sourit.

Il était, effectivement, _de retour_.

#### ***

Bruce connaissait par cœur le profil de l’asile d’Arkham et ses murs gris sombres. Il avait visité les lieux plus souvent qu’il ne pouvait compter, avait mémorisé son plan et pouvait s’y infiltrer sans être repéré d’une douzaine de façons différentes – ce qui, à vrai dire, s’avérait plutôt inquiétant.

Cette fois, cependant, le soleil brillait dans le ciel alors qu’Alfred conduisait sa Lamborghini noire au-delà du portail. Pour la troisième fois, Bruce Wayne visitait l’endroit de manière officielle. Les deux premières fois, ç’avait été pour des donations. À présent, cependant…

La voiture fut parquée dans la cour. Il replia son journal alors qu’Alfred sortait pour contourner la voiture. «  _LE JOKER WAYNE TUE ENCORE !_  » hurlait la première page. Considérant la quantité de journalistes qu’ils avaient croisés aux murs, les prochaines nouvelles parleraient sans doute de Bruce venant enfin en visite.

Cela avait pris des semaines et toute l’influence de la famille Wayne pour obtenir les autorisations nécessaires. Ainsi que beaucoup d’argent. Bruce détestait utiliser cette même corruption qu’il combattait avec tant de hargne, mais c’était différent cette fois. C’était pour _Tim_.

Alfred ouvrit la porte. Il sortit de la voiture, ignorant les bruits venant du portail. Celui-ci était situé suffisamment loin de l’entrée principale pour que ceux-là restent en arrière-plan. De bons photographes parviendraient sans doute à prendre une photo, même à cette distance, mais Bruce ne comptait pas cacher sa visite à son fils adoptif. Il ne monterait aucune honte.

Le gardien principal, Quincy Sharp, arriva en personne pour l’accueillir. Il tendit sa main à Bruce pour que celui-ci la serre et se mit à déblatérer sur la manière dont Arkham fonctionnait et comment cela pourrait être amélioré, essayant déjà d’obtenir un don. Bruce serra les lèvres.

« Je suis certain que nous aurons l’occasion de discuter de cela plus tard, dit-il dédaigneusement. Merci de m’amener jusqu’à lui.

— Il y a de nombreux protocoles de sécurité…

— Certainement les gardes seront ravis de me les expliquer. N’est-ce pas, monsieur… ? demanda Bruce en se tournant vers l’un des gardes qu’il savait être sérieux.

— North, monsieur. Et oui, bien sûr, nous pouvons vous expliquer cela à l’intérieur. »

Bruce acquiesça.

« Alors, qui est le médecin responsable de Timothy ?

— C’est le Dr Cassidy, essaya d’intervenir Sharp. Elle vous attend dans le hall. »

Bruce n’attendit pas qu’on l’invite à entrer. Après un dernier regard à Alfred, il monta les escaliers, se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait venir.

Il continua d’interrompre Sharp, de manière suffisamment insistante pour qu’il prenne congé après seulement dix minutes. Alors seulement Bruce se mit à parler avec le Dr Cassidy, l’une des plus compétentes psychiatres de Gotham. Elle essaya de ne pas se montrer trop décourageante, mais ne mentit pas sur l’état de Tim.

« Il est difficile de poser un diagnostic étant donné qu’il ne coopère pas du tout, mais il présente au moins des symptômes de sévère TSPT et de trouble dissociatif de la personnalité. Pas au point de présenter des pertes de mémoire – ces cas sont à vrai dire très rares – mais suffisamment pour que son langage corporel se modifie de manière distinctive.

— Mais il n’est pas qualifiable de psychopathe.

— Je ne suis pas encore parvenue à une conclusion définitive sur la question », dit-elle.

Ce qui signifiait que Tim montrait effectivement des tendances psychopathiques. Il tuait des gens, sans paraître se soucier d’eux le moins du monde. S’il s’était réellement perdu lui-même au point de ne plus considérer les gens comme des _gens_ …

« Merci de me tenir au courant lorsque vous aurez une opinion définitive. Tim est… était un garçon gentil, soucieux des autres. »

Bruce n’avait pas à prétendre pour que sa voix se brise.

« Quoique le Joker lui ait fait, reprit-il, j’espère qu’il reste quelque chose de ce garçon en lui. »

L’expression du médecin s’adoucit à peine.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux au vu des circonstances, Mr Wayne. »

Bruce serra les lèvres mais hocha la tête. Elle n’avait pas renoncé alors que sa collègue avait été tuée en faisant ce même travail qui lui avait été assigné.

C’était difficile de se montrer compréhensif.

« Vous devez être conscient que le Jo… que Timothy est attaché, le prévint-elle. Pour votre sécurité et la sienne. Ses mouvements doivent être rendus entièrement impossibles pour que cette rencontre ait lieu. Comprenez-vous ? »

Bruce se tendit. Il ne pouvait pas se préparer à tout.

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer ? insista Dr Cassity.

— Oui. Il le faut », ajouta-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n’interrompit par leur avancée ce qui était tout ce que Bruce lui demandait. Ils atteignirent le dernier poste de contrôle en silence. Puis traversèrent le dernier couloir. Puis la cellule.

La porte s’ouvrit. Bruce prit une inspiration.

Tim était assis sur une chaise, ses pieds attachés au sol, engoncé dans une camisole. Qui elle-même était attachée à la chaise, pour s’assurer qu’il soit incapable de même sursauter.

Il remarqua Bruce et sourit largement. C’était la chose la plus terrifiante que Bruce ait jamais vue.

« Tim.

— Ooooh, une _visite !_ dit l’adolescent d’une voix aigüe qui ne lui appartenait pas. Que c’est charmant de ta part ! As-tu amené des _fleurs ?_ Je te proposerais bien une tasse de thé mais ils refusent de me donner accès à de l’eau bouillante, vois-tu ?

— _Tim_ , insista Bruce.

­— Est-ce que je dois faire la blague du “n’est pas disponible pour l’instant” ? Ce serait d’un manque de goût, considérant à quel point elle est facile, mais si tu insistes…

— Tu sais qu’il s’agit de ton nom. »

Bruce ne formula pas cela comme une question. Tim sourit, sa persona de Joker convaincante mais pas parfaite. Ses yeux étaient trop fatigués, trop vivants – ils montraient encore des émotions alors que ceux du Joker ne le faisaient jamais. Sauf lorsqu’ils combattait Batman ; ce qui n’était pas la question.

« Tu portes une bien belle cravate, commenta Tim au lieu de répondre à sa non-question. Elle va parfaitement avec la couleur de tes yeux.

— J’ai entendu dire que tu préférais le rouge, dernièrement. »

Tim soupira de satisfaction.

« Le rouge est _parfait_. Je n’ai pas accès à beaucoup d’autres couleurs dans le coin, de toute façon, n’est-ce pas ?

— J’amènerai des fleurs la prochaine fois, décida Bruce. Tu sais que je devrai les remporter avec moi à la fin de la visite, cela dit.

— Aw, je suis _flatté_. Tu crois vraiment que je saurais tuer quelqu’un avec une fleur ?

— Tu as toujours été très imaginatif. »

Tim _rougit_ à ces mots. Bruce se demanda comment il avait réussi cela.

« Tu as raison. Peut-être en les enfonçant dans la gorge de quelqu’un. Ou dans le nez ? Tu crois que je pourrais atteindre le cerveau ? Cela demanderait quelques outils de plus, bien sûr, mais… »

Bruce se concentra pour ne pas être physiquement malade. Tim essayait de le provoquer. Point.

Avait-il tué tous ces gens juste pour attirer l’attention ?

« Bien sûr, les lames restent les meilleurs, continuait Tim. Je veux dire, elles ne sont pas customisées mais ça reste personnel, tu sais ? Sentir leur froideur sur ta peau. C’est presque _sensuel_. »

Bruce ne l’interrompit pas. Peut-être le poison devait-il sortir. Tim continua de parler, son ton ne devenant jamais fâché ni excité, comme s’ils avaient une conversation parfaitement normale. Cela prit dix bonnes minutes de monologue avant que le silence ne revienne.

« As-tu terminé ? demanda Bruce.

— Je pourrais continuer ad vitam aeternam, comme tu le sais sûrement.

— Veux-tu vraiment gaspiller ainsi notre temps ensemble ? Il ne reste que vingt minutes. La prochaine visite n’est prévue que pour la semaine prochaine, je n’ai pas su obtenir l’autorisation de venir tous les jours. Ils veulent monitorer ta réaction à moi d’abord. »

Tim eut un rictus, le Joker disparaissant dans une colère mauvaise.

« Et je suis censé m’en préoccuper _parce que ?_  »

Bruce regarda autour de lui, puis de nouveau vers Tim. Qui fixait sa cravate, quoique ses yeux s’en détachèrent aussitôt qu’il vit que Bruce le regardait.

Bruce voulait lui dire à quel point Alfred s’inquiétait. Comment Dick ne parvenait même pas à dire son nom. Comment Damian se sentait lésé par la trahison de Tim. À quel point ils voulaient tous qu’il aille mieux, qu’il redevienne lui-même.

Mais visiblement, il ne pouvait pas dire ça.

Il devait trouver un terrain neutre avant de commencer toute autre conversation. Et peut-être y avait-il une chose, dans le monde, qui était suffisamment neutre.

« Pion en E4. »

Tim battit des cils.

« Que dis-tu ?

— Je me suis permis de choisir les blancs. Pion en E4.

— Quoi, sans même un échiquier, Bruce ? se moqua Tim.

— Tu n’en as pas besoin. Quel est ton mouvement ? »

Tim déglutit, montrant son insécurité pour la première fois, ses yeux brûlants de besoin.

« Tu n’as pas le droit de faire ça. Pas. Le. Droit ! »

Sa voix atteignit les aigus du Joker à nouveau, ses mots ceux d’un enfant piquant une crise. Bruce le regarda dans les yeux, sans reculer. Tim se mordit la lèvre. Une petite goutte de sang y perla, coulant lentement sur son menton. Il ne fit rien pour l’arrêter.

Bruce lutta pour ne montrer aucune émotion, pour ne pas tendre la main vers lui, ne pas toucher sa joue ni l’enlacer. Il n’était pas sûr que Tim n’en profiterait pas de l’opportunité pour lui arracher la gorge à coups de dents. Les journalistes seraient certainement ravis que _ça_ arrivait.

« Cavalier en C6 », murmura Tim.

Bruce ne se détendit pas vraiment. Mais c’était un premier pas, dans la bonne direction.

#### ***

Cela devint rapidement une habitude. Bruce viendrait, Tim attaquerait, taquinerait, rirait mordrait, mentirait, prétendant être le Joker. Puis ils joueraient aux échecs. Ceci dans les bons jours.

Les mauvais jours, Tim ne paraîtrait pas le remarquer. Il aurait juste l’air vide, ses yeux flous, battant à peine les cils. Ces fois-là, Bruce essayait de parler de ses journées, doucement, essayait juste d’en tirer une réaction.

Tous deux étaient éreintants. Il rentrait toujours épuisé au manoir, avec Dick qui l’attendait mais ne posait jamais aucune question au sujet de l’évolution de l’état de Tim.

Bruce ne savait jamais à l’avance comment cela irait. C’était facile d’appréhender l’ouverture de cette dernière porte. Tim porterait le sourire fou du Joker ou aurait l’air plein d’ennui ou juste… rien. Vide.

Bruce déglutit, puis acquiesça vers North pour que celui-ci ouvre la porte. Tim avait l’air si _fragile_ dans sa camisole, même dans une cellule si étroite. Il était mince et devenait maigre.

Tim leva les yeux vers lui, le vit, le reconnu – et s’ _éclaira_.

« Bruce ! »

La chaleur présente dans sa voix brisa le cœur de Bruce en petits morceaux. Tim faisait semblant. Il le savait. Raison pour laquelle cela faisait si mal.

« Comment te portes-tu aujourd’hui ? » demanda Tim, plaquant sur ses lèvres le sourire qu’il avait jadis.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, prétendant être inquiet.

« Bruce ? Tu es aussi pâle que si tu avais vu un fantôme. »

Les mots étaient bien choisis considérant que c’était exactement ce que Bruce ressentait. Ce qui faisait le plus mal était la réalisation qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Tim redevienne jamais ainsi. Il avait perdu ce garçon pour toujours.

« Je vais bien, se força-t-il à dire, sans parvenir à sourire. Comment a été ta journée ?

— Eh bien, tu sais, comme d’habitude, dit Tim. Et la tienne ? Comment est-ce que ça se passe à Wayne ent. ? »

Leur conversation polie, _normale_ , dura l’atroce entièreté des trente minutes de la visite de Bruce. Puis Tim lui dit au revoir.

« À la semaine prochaine ! dit-il d’un ton si convainquant que Bruce eut envie de… quoi ? Mourir ? Ou peut-être juste d’arrêter de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

— Comme chaque semaine », répondit doucement Bruce, avant de sortir de la cellule aussi vite que possible.

Il pouvait supporter l’insupportable. Il le devait.

Cependant, inutile que les autres en fassent autant. Il était parvenu à obtenir l’autorisation de visite pour d’autres membres de la famille. Barbara avait déjà fait la demande pour un rendez-vous le lendemain.

Peut-être devrait-elle l’annuler.

#### ***

Les chaises roulantes pouvaient en fait aller assez vite, remarqua distraitement Dick, suivant Babs d’un pas rapide. Elle parvenait en tout cas à très bien donner l’impression _tempêtant_ sur roues aussi bien qu’en talons. Elle était aussi terrifiante que toujours.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! s’exclamait-elle. Il a essayé d’annuler mon rendez-vous ! Je me fiche de ce que _lui_ pense être bien, c’est Tim ! Je ne peux pas juste le laisser pourrir à Arkham sans rien faire ! »

Dick cilla. Le remarquant, elle s’arrêta pour prendre sa main.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devrais en faire autant. J’ai juste besoin de _faire_ quelque chose. »

Dick sourit sans conviction, espérant le sourire plus crédible pour elle que pour lui.

« Pas de soucis. Il y _a_ des choses à faire, cela dit. Ta propre thérapie est loin d’être terminée. _Et_ j’accepterais volontiers un coup de main avec Damian. Il parvient très bien à suivre l’entraînement physique, mais au niveau discipline… En plus, ajouta-t-il sans avoir à feindre la chaleur dans sa voix cette fois, tu es douée pour gérer les Robins. »

Babs renifla.

« Merci, mais non. Je te laisse être la figure maternelle. »

Il y avait aussi le regard hanté de Bruce duquel s’occuper, mais Dick doutait que son amant ait laissé qui que ce soit d’autre voir _ça._ Il n’était même pas certain que Bruce lui ait intentionnellement montré à lui. Ils se connaissaient juste trop bien pour qu’il ne le remarque pas.

Et c’était le Joker – le Joker faisait ça à Bruce.

« Je t’attendrai ici, annonça Dick lorsqu’ils atteignirent le hall, espérant sans conviction ne pas la voir revenir avec le même regard lorsqu’elle ressortirait.

— Tu n’es vraiment pas obligé. »

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et la laissa se présenter à la réception. Il les observa alors qu’ils la guidaient à l’intérieur puis s’installa sur une chaise.

Elle n’était pas parvenue à obtenir une autorisation pour plus de quinze minutes. Ils avaient dit qu’il était nécessaire d’évaluer les effets de cette première visite sur le patient avant de lui permettre de rester plus longtemps. Dick savait qu’ils voulaient juger les effets qu’aurait la visite sur _elle_.

Il soupira. Et attendit.

Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit le son distinctif de ses roues.

Il leva les yeux. Elle était aussi pâle qu’un linge. Il hésita à se lever puis décida de la laisser plutôt venir à lui, restant à sa hauteur. Elle s’approcha. Il lui prit les mains.

« Il était là, dit-elle d’une voix à peine tremblante. Il m’a dit que la lumière était parfaite. Pour les photos. Qu’elles étaient belles. Tout, parfait. »

Elle étrangla un sanglot, prenant une inspiration.

« Il savait. Il… Dick, il l’a _aidé_. »

Elle était pâle et tremblante, peut-être effrayée – ou plutôt… dégoûtée ? L’espace d’un instant, Dick crut qu’elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle finit par secouer la tête, niant, comme si cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être en train d’arriver.

Dick serra ses mains plus fort, puis l’attira dans ses bras pour l’enlacer. Elle le laissa faire, cachant son visage contre son épaule pour que personne ne voie ses larmes. Il ignora l’humidité qui s’imprégnait dans son t-shirt, la serrant, regrattant de ne pas avoir davantage essayé de l’empêcher de venir.

Oui, c’était une décision de lâche – mais il n’avait jamais visité le premier Joker non plus. Il se souvint du visage pâle de Damian, le sang partout lorsqu’il l’avait trouvé dans l’enceinte du manoir. Il ne restait rien de Tim ici.

Une minute plus tard, elle se redressa.

« Allons-y.

— Chez toi ?

— S’il te plaît. »

Dick acquiesça.

Elle ne reparla plus jamais de rendre visite au Joker.

#### ***

« J’ai vu Barbara l’autre jour », annonça fièrement Tim au beau milieu de leur partie d’échecs.

Bruce n’en fut guère surpris. Il avait senti que quelque chose n’allait pas lorsqu’il était entré dans la cellule. Il commençait à s’habituer aux nombreuses humeurs de Tim. Le plus difficile restait les moments où il prétendait être sain d’esprit.

Ils n’avaient toujours pas autorisé des visites plus longues.

« J’en ai entendu parler.

— Elle avait l’air fâchée lorsqu’elle est partie, je me demande pourquoi. »

Il voulait que Bruce demande plus d’informations. Ils savaient tous deux qu’il n’en ferait rien. Ils savaient tous deux que Tim lui dirait tout de même.

« Fou en F2 », annonça Bruce.

Tim fit la moue. Ses imitations avaient plus de personnalité qu’il ne le pensait – ou alors, il n’essayait pas tant d’imiter le Joker que d’arriver à sa propre version du rôle. L’idée était horrible.

« Trouble-fête. Je sais que tu veux savoir.

— C’est faux. Ne sommes-nous pas occupés ?

— Si tu joues en dernier, j’aurai sept jours entier pour planifier mon mouvement suivant », fit remarquer Tim.

Puis il sourit, et Bruce pouvait _voir_ le rouge sur ses lèvres. Il évita soigneusement de montrer la moindre émotion.

« Il reste encore dix minutes. Nous pouvons avoir plusieurs tours avant que je m’en aille. »

Tim soupira.

« Pion de B4 à C5. Et elle était fâchée parce que je savais pour le viol. Je soupçonnais qu’elle n’en aurait parlé à personne. J’imagine que tu savais – tu sais toujours – mais sans doute personne d’autre. »

Bruce avait hacké les dossiers de Gotham General pour obtenir cette information. Cet… _accident_ était survenu après Halloween, donc il avait craint que Tim y ait participé. Craint, sans beaucoup d’espoir.

« J’étais curieux de savoir si elle l’avait senti à vrai dire. Tu vois, est-ce juste les jambes qui sont paralysées ou… ? »

Il agita le menton dans l’air, ses mains étant attachées.

« Et même si ce ne sont que les jambes, peut-être le choc l’aurait empêchée de sentir quoi que ce soit. Ce qui serait _désappointant_. Je veux dire, il m’a fallu un certain _temps_ pour en arriver _là_. »

Sa voix montait dans les aigus à nouveau. Cela signifiait que, malgré ce que Tim voulait que Bruce pense, il n’avait pas violé Barbara lui-même. Seul le Joker avait été responsable. La blague dans son ensemble portait trop la trace de son MO pour être même l’idée de Tim. Oui, cela goûtait comme ce bon vieux Mistah J.

« Fou en C5. »

Tim plissa ses yeux bleus perçants en de fines lignes. Il était contrarie de ne pas avoir ébranlé Bruce. Heureusement, leur temps était presque écoulé.

Bruce cilla en réalisant ce qu’il venait de penser. Venir ici n’était pas un _devoir_. C’était pour _Tim_ , pour son fils.

Un sourire d’une douceur écœurante apparat sur les lèvres du jeune homme, comme s’il pouvait lire dans l’esprit de Bruce.

« Oh, déjà ? »

Puis, dans une voix différente, réalistement sérieuse :

« Je t’ai attendu, tu sais. »

Un sourire rapide.

« Ça faisait déjà une semaine _entière_  ! Ça donnait plutôt l’impression de faire un _an_. »

Ses mots firent à Bruce l’effet de piques plantées dans son torse. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Parce qu’il savait – il _savait_ – quand Tim mentait et cela n’était pas un mensonge. Et cela n’avait pas été au sujet d’Arkham, non plus. C’était au sujet de Tim qui avait été enlevé et qui avait espéré, malgré tout, que Bruce arriverait pour le sauver. Parce qu’il était Robin et que Bruce était Batman et que ça, c’était ce que Batman était censé faire. Être. Sa _raison_ d’exister.

Mais Bruce ne l’avait pas trouvé. Tim avait attendu en vain. Et maintenant – maintenant il était à Arkham parce que Bruce l’y avait mis et il ne _voulait plus_ voir Bruce. La seule raison pour laquelle il tolérait ses visites était parce qu’il avait besoin de parler à _quelqu’un_ pour ne pas sombrer davantage dans la folie.

Et à présent qu’il ne voulait plus de lui, _à présent_ Bruce se montrait toutes les semaines, régulier comme une horloge.

Bruce parvint à expirer. Peut-être se trompait-il. Il connaissait bien Tim, mais il n’était pas si doué avec les gens. Ses pensées s’emportaient.

Tim n’était pas _des gens_ , cependant. Il était _Robin._

Un bip à la porte prévint Bruce que le temps était écoulé. Tim le regarda intensément alors que Bruce se levait puis sortait en silence. Ils savaient tous deux qu’il n’avait rien trouvé à répondre aux coups de Tim.

Bruce sentit le poids de son regard sur lui pendant tout son trajet jusqu’au manoir.

#### ***

Le lendemain, Bruce reçut un coup de téléphone d’Arkham pour lui annoncer que ses visites seraient suspendues jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Tim s’était tant débattu dans ses liens après que Bruce soit parti qu’il avait disloqué ses deux poignets.

#### ***

Parfois, l’un des détenus hurlait assez fort pour que le son traverse le mur, mais la plupart du temps, il n’y avait que le silence. Les gardes patrouillaient dans le couloir quatorze fois par jour – six pendant la journée et huit la nuit, sans doute parce que les statistiques montraient une nette hausse des tentatives d’évasion la nuit.

Parce Jack avait aimé les feux d’artifices. Ou parce qu’il voulait que Batman soit disponible pour la fête.

Tim ferma les yeux. Il était si _fatigué_. Rien ne portait l’odeur de Jack ici. Il n’y avait même pas de couleurs. Tout était blanc. Les murs. Le sol. La camisole. Sa peau. Les vêtements des médecins. Ou bruns ; la nouvelle thérapeute avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns – ternes, ternes, ternes. Mais toujours mieux que bleu, le bleu il voulait trans _percer_.

Ou verts. Vert Robin. Huh !

Ils faisaient en moyenne 17.6 pas pour traverser la section de couloir en face de sa cellule où Tim pouvait les entendre. Il savourait chacun d’entre eux.

Il était tellement fatigué. Il voulait dormir. Mais non, non, pas de sommeil pour les méchants garçons !

Jack…

Pas d’odeur, pas de couleurs, pas de sons, pas de sang, rien, vide, vide, stupide garçon. Ç’avait été tellement bon de tuer la première – un fluide chaud sur sa joue, presque aussi bon qu’un baiser, qu’une caresse – mais maintenant ils l’avaient attaché et il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Ils lui permettaient de sortir de la chaise la nuit et alors, il pouvait sentir le sol matelassé contre son visage. Pour cinq minutes entières, chaque soir, il savourait la sensation, sachant que rien d’autre ne toucherait sa joue si gentiment une fois le matin revenu.

Oui – oui. Jack avait eu raison. La nuit était sa partie préférée de la journée aussi.

Il aurait pleuré, pour sentir ses larmes couler de ses yeux à son menton, délicieusement impossibles à prédire. Il l’avait fait quelques fois, prétendant prétendre. Mais, hélas, cela ne correspondait pas au Joker, donc… Plus de cookies !

Tim cligna des yeux. Même la température changeait à peine. Chaque jour recommençait le même jour. Vérifications de routine. Même nourriture chaque semaine.

Parfois, la rage faisait disparaître tout le reste. La sensation était _spectaculaire_. D’autres fois, c’était le désir. Seigneur. Lorsqu’il s’évaderait, il trouverait quelqu’un pour le baiser jusqu’aux étoiles. Et le _lécher_. Partout.

Puis il éventrerait qui-que-ce-soit que ça serait, pour sentir sa chaleur et se couvrir de rouge.


	5. Les dents de Mère Grand

Jason traversa la rue pleine de journalistes aussi vite que possible sans courir, jurant intérieurement. Depuis que Lex avait lancé sa campagne pour les élections primaires, ils étaient collés à la Lex Tower par tous les côtés, et Lex lui avait interdit d’entrer par une fenêtre. _Et s’ils parvenaient à te voir, Jason ?_ avait-il dit.

Jason l’emmerdait. Il parvenait à peine à ne pas être aveuglé par leurs flashs – parce que, bien sûr, sa vie était parfaite pour faire la une. Entre " _le fils prodigue quitte Wayne ent. pour rejoindre l’ennemi !_ " et " _Le frère du Joker fuit Gotham_ "… Eh bien, au moins ne risquaient-ils pas de découvrir leur relation de sitôt.

Il eut un rictus pour les photographes, retenant tout juste un regard noir, puis parvint enfin à atteindre le hall.

« Bienvenue, M. Todd. »

Il n’allait _jamais_ s’habituer à ça non plus. Déjà Alfred… mais tout le monde qui l’appelait _M. Todd_ …

Au moins ne l’appelaient-ils pas Wayne. Un des portiers avait _essayé_. La réaction de Jason n’avait pas été aimable : il lui avait envoyé Mercy.

Lorsqu’il atteignit son bureau, un étage sous celui de Lex, il y trouva une copie du _Planet_ , un _Economical Times_ et un café. Jason soupira. Quand s’était-il transformé en adulte ?

Quoique cette fois, il y avait quelque chose qui l’intéressant dans le _Planet_ , à savoir sa propre interview par Lois – hey, il avait le droit de lui demander une fleur. En échange, il avait promis de lui donner des infos la prochaine fois que Lex préparerait quelque chose de louche. Pas que ce soit prévu à l’agenda, Jason s’en était assuré.

Il s’assit dans sa grande chaise de cuir noir. Le bureau spacieux s’étalait sous les fenêtres de la pièce, sa surface cirée reflétant la lumière du jour. Jason renifla. Il était à un rire maléfique de la conquête du monde.

Il ouvrit le journal. Il eut le temps de lire les trois premiers paragraphes de l’article avant d’entendre un toc-toc venant de la fenêtre. Il soupira et alla l’ouvrir.

« Tu réalises que je ne suis en fait pas un super-criminel et que donc, je n’ai pas besoin d’un wannabe Superman sur mon balcon ? »

Kon se glissa à l’intérieur, tirant la langue.

« Je mérite un meilleur pire ennemi, de toute façon.

— Un que tu sois capable de vaincre ? »

Le gamin fit la tête. Jason renifla.

« Essaie au moins d’améliorer ton sens de la répartie, tu as une réputation familiale à défendre.

— Lex et toi y parvenez très bien par vous-mêmes. »

Jason sourit, amusé, et retourna à son bureau pour finir son café.

« Donc. En quoi puis-je t’aider ? »

Le gamin parut surpris.

« Rien de particulier. Je veux dire, j’étais sur le chemin de l’école, et je me suis dit que j’allais venir dire bonjour à ma méchante belle-mère. »

Jason le regarda. Puis le regarda avec plus d’insistance. Kon se mit à remuer, mal à l’aise. Il devrait vraiment perdre cette mauvaise habitude s’il voulait un jour troquer le noir pour le bleu.

« Ne me dis pas que le sale gosse te manque ? »

Kon lui lança un regard outragé – et absolument pas convainquant. Jason renifla. C’était comme ça que ça se terminait lorsqu’on se retrouvait avec une famille lancée au visage. Surtout lorsqu’on était du côté canin de la force – le gamin s’était attaché. À _Damian_ , en plus. Eh bien, il appelait bien Jason sa belle-mère, après tout, il méritait entièrement d’avoir Damian comme beau-frère.

« Tu réalises que Gotham n’est qu’à un vol d’ici, n’est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais lui rendre visite n’importe quand.

— Dans _la ville de Batman_  ? » grimaça Kon, et n’avait-il pas intégré parfaitement la règle que Bruce avait gravé au fer dans l’esprit commun : personne n’intervenait à Gotham.

Jason avala les dernières gouttes de son eau de Lazare – pardon, son café. Tous deux étaient assez forts pour ramener les gens à la vie, après tout.

« Tu y as rendu des visites auparavant. »

 _Pour voir Tim_ , n’ajouta-t-il pas à voix haute. Tim était banni de leurs conversations, depuis que Jason lui avait dit ce qui arriverait s’ils le trouvaient – depuis que c’était _arrivé_. Heureusement, Kon n’avait jamais même mentionné l'idée de le visiter à Arkham. Le gamin savait aussi bien que Jason que ce n’était pas Tim qu’il y trouverait.

Contrairement à l’idée fausse créée par le nombre d’évasions, le bloc de haute sécurité d’Arkham n’était _pas_ facile à infiltrer, d’ailleurs. Ou ce qu’il restait de Tim n’aurait plus assez de gorge restante pour respirer. Jason avait demandé à Mercy d’arrêter d’essayer après que les trois premiers essais se soient soldés par un échec. Avec Lex qui commençait sa campagne, c’eut été une mauvaise publicité.

Jason essayait de ne pas penser à ce que son petit frère aurait pensé de lui, s’il n’était pas devenu fou.

« Oui, mais ce n’est pas comme si Damian _voulait_ me voir », bouda Kon.

Il boudait. Et il faisait ça bien, en plus. Fichu Supes. Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

« On peut aller en visite le week-end prochain. »

Kon s’éclaira.

« Vous avez tous les deux besoin d’entraînement, de toute façon », ajouta Jason aussitôt.

Kon pâlit.

Jason eut un sourire mauvais.

Il avait perdu un frère. Il allait entraîner _durement_ les deux gamins restant.

Il ne comptait pas perdre qui que ce soit d’autre.

#### ***

Les hommes de main regardaient autour d’eux, leurs mains serrées sur leurs revolvers, se tenant presque dos à dos. L’un d’eux avait commencé à allumer une cigarette avant de changer d’avis lorsqu’il avait réalisé que ça signifierait remettre son arme dans son holster.

Leur nervosité convenait à la situation. Les cinq hommes avaient été embauchés par Black Mask pour surveiller l’un de ses plus grands laboratoires à méthamphétamines, l’un des rares à avoir échappé à l’attention de Batman. C’est-à-dire – jusqu’à présent.

Le batarang toucha le lampadaire le plus proche, brisant son ampoule. Cela n’obscurcit pas la scène de beaucoup mais fit passer les mécréants de l’angoisse à la panique.

«  _C’est Batman !_ » cria l’un d’entre eux, comme si ce n’était pas l’évidence même.

Les deux lampadaires suivants explosèrent de la même manière. Une ombre passa devant le ciel pour un instant, les faisant tirer au hasard. Ils avaient peur, mais étaient prêts à combattre.

Puis l’un d’entre eux sursauta.

« Vous avez entendu ça ?

— Oui, on l’a même vu !

— Pas Batman, dit l’homme, paniqué. _Lui_. »

Ils se figèrent – et leur silence soudain leur permit de l’entendre tous, cette fois.

« Tt-tt.

— C’est _Robin !_  »

Les revolvers furent jetés au sol alors qu’ils se mettaient à courir, hurlant.

Bien sûr, ils arrivèrent droit dans le piège qu’ils avaient mis en place. Damian eut un sourire mauvais. Ces bon à rien n’apprendraient jamais. Dix minutes plus tard, non seulement les cinq hommes de mains avaient été arrêtés mais il en fut de même pour les douze autres qui se trouvaient à l’intérieur du bâtiment, et le GCPD avait été appelé.

Satisfait de son travail, Damian grimpa au sommet d’un immeuble proche pour admirer le rassemblement de lumières rouges et bleues autour de la sombre allée. Batman apparut bientôt à ses côtés. Il n’eut pas à parler pour que Damian perçoive son amusement – et son approbation.

« Tu ne savais pas en faire autant de ton temps, n’est-ce pas ? commenta Damian, sans s’inquiéter de cacher le contentement dans sa voix.

— En effet, admit Grayson. Pas que ç’ait été le but.

— Tt-tt. S’ils ont peur de moi, ils auront encore plus peur de toi. »

Damian n’ajouta pas que Grayson avait bien besoin de ce coup de pouce parce que ce serait mentir. À dire la vérité, l’ex-assassin ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il soit aussi efficace sous le masque de Batman. Grayson avait été un remplacement convenable lorsque son père s’était concentré sur la disparition de Drake, mais il n’avait été que cela un remplaçant.

À présent, néanmoins… Personne ne confondrait sa présence pour celle d’un autre que de Batman. C’était comme s’il avait… _décidé_ de s’approprier du rôle, ce qui était raisonnable, considérant que ce n’était plus une position temporaire.

« Rentrons », dit Grayson – dit _Batman_.

Ils n’avaient pas terminé leur ronde mais, contrairement au père de Damian, il avait tendance à raccourcir celles-ci lorsqu’ils terminaient une grosse opération, surtout les jours de semaine. Comme si Damian avait quoi que ce soit à apprendre des classes prolétaires qu’il devait suivre pendant la journée ! Grotesque.

Une main gantée ébouriffa ses cheveux ; autre chose que son père faisait rarement. Damian grommela, s’écartant sans entièrement essayer d’esquiver. Il détestait être considéré comme quelqu’un d’incapable.

Être considéré comme un enfant n’était pas pareil, avait-il appris.

« Rentrons, poussin.

— Tt-tt ! » fut sa seule protestation.

Ils filèrent vers la Batmobile, puis rentrèrent droit à la maison.

#### ***

Bruce revérifia la fréquence du GCPD, puis les boîtes mail utilisées par ses indics, au cas où quelque chose était arrivé, mais rien. Dick et Damian se chamaillaient dans la Batmobile, inconscient du fait que la ligne de communication soit allumée, ou ne s’en préoccupant pas. Ils s’accordaient bien, sans doute mieux que Damian et lui. C’était là la magique spécifique à Dick qui était à l’œuvre.

Il se sentait un peu inutile. Il se sentait surtout _fier_.

La voiture arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Robin en sortit tel un diable hors de sa boite, encore plein d’énergie suite à l’adrénaline des dernières heures. Il s’effondrerait dans son lit moins de vingt minutes plus tard, endormi avant même que sa tête ne touche l’oreiller, Bruce le savait.

« À la douche, puis au lit ! » ordonna Dick, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

Damian grommela mais obéit. Quand on repensait à la manière dont il se comportait seulement six mois auparavant, son évolution était vraiment stupéfiante.

Sitôt qu’il fut hors de vue, Dick retira son masque et sa cape avec un juron étouffé.

« Je déteste ce fichu truc, dit-il, annonçant la plainte à présent traditionnelle.

— Tu le maîtrises pourtant bien. Tu as toujours été doué pour le côté spectaculaire du rôle. »

Dick leva les yeux au ciel, sans prendre son compliment au sérieux. Il avait peut-être grandi dans un cirque, cela ne venait pourtant pas si facilement à tout le monde. Dick avait toujours bougé comme il respirait, et au plus il y avait d’acrobaties, au mieux. La cape l’avait forcé à diminuer l’ampleur de ses mouvements – mais, dernièrement, il l’utilisait pour se donner plus encore en spectacle.

« Je n’aime tout de même pas ça. Et demain, il y a le meeting habituel à la Watch tower. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu n’y vas pas toi-même. »

Bruce cilla, surpris. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait que Dick devrait reprendre le manteau de Batman, cela lui avait semblé logique qu’il en assumerait toutes les responsabilités – pas juste une partie d’entre elles.

« Je ne suis plus Batman.

— Tu es celui qui a fondé la Justice League avec Clark et Diana, Bruce ! Pas moi. »

Son ton n’était pas plaintif autant que persuasif, remarqua Bruce. Puis il comprit : cela ne dérangeait pas Dick d’y aller, il essayait juste de trouver une excuse pour que _Bruce_ ait quelque chose à faire.

Un sentiment étrangement chaleureux l’envahit. Cependant, l’effort n’était pas nécessaire – ou plutôt, contre-productif.

« Tu étais déjà Robin lorsque nous l’avons construit, lui rappela Bruce. Et tu sais gérer cela, ajouta-t-il, juste au cas où Dick aurait l’idée stupide de s’inquiéter de ses propres compétences. Tu es plus doué que moi pour cela. »

Dick soupira et s’approcha de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête contre son épaule. Bruce déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, l’une de ses mains allant trouver la hanche de Dick.

« Et il faut qu’ils me considèrent comme _le_ Batman, je sais, soupira Dick. Tout de même, ce serait bien si tu pouvais y aller. »

Bruce déposa un autre baiser dans ses cheveux, puis encore un sur ses lèvres. Dick répondit avec tout son corps, se détendant contre lui comme s’il avait appuyé sur un bouton. Comment cet incroyable jeune homme pouvait penser que rester avec _Bruce_ entre tous était une bonne idée, cela dépassait complètement sa compréhension.

Bruce se trouvait très chanceux.

« Tu seras parfait. »

Il l’était déjà.

Dick leva le nez pour croiser son regard, ne-demandant-pas à voix haute ce que Bruce pensait de tout ça. Bruce l’embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis encore, parce qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’arrêter.

Un bruit de gorge étranglé venant de l’entrée de la salle de douche de la Cave les sépara là où leurs volontés combinées n’étaient parvenues à rien.

« Pourriez-vous _s’il vous plaît_ éviter de faire ça au milieu de la Cave ? » demanda Damian, essayant de les fusiller des yeux et de regarder ailleurs en même temps.

Seigneur, Bruce devait vraiment se montrer plus prudent ; il ne voulait pas réitérer une autre histoire comme celle de la chambre de Kal. Dick ne parut pas s’en inquiéter, lui, riant du malaise de Damian.

« C’est parce que tu devrais déjà être au lit. File ! »

Damian leur lança un autre regard noir, traversant la pièce pour aller vers les escaliers. Lorsqu’il passa à côté d’eux, Dick lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Damian fit la grimace, essayant de cacher un rougissement, et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Dick se tourna à nouveau vers Bruce, souriant largement. Bruce ne put s’empêcher de sourire en retour.

Oui, il était en effet très chanceux.

#### ***

Il y avait de l’eau qui coulait sur lui. Tim battit des cils. Ah, oui, c’était l’heure de la douche. Ce jour-là était l’un de ses mauvais jours, pendant lesquels la conscience du monde disparaissait juste pour certains laps de temps. La pièce était couverte de carrelages blancs et de vide tout autour de lui. Ils s’assuraient toujours qu’elle le soit, vide, avant de le faire entrer. Puis ils le mettaient là et activaient le jet d’eau vers lui.

(Presque comme un pistolet à eau. Amusant.)

Ses poignets étaient attachés, mais il ne portait pas sa camisole de force. Oui, évidemment. Cela rendrait l’exercice difficile pour eux, n’est-ce pas ? Le but restait de le laver.

(Il avait quelque chose dans sa bouche.)

Il avait un peu mal de tête. C’était les médicaments. Ah, non, impossible : il ne les avait pas pris, pas cette fois. Ni aucune autre fois. Il avait trouvé de nombreuses manières de s’en assurer.

Plus tôt, ce jour-là, il avait reçu une lettre. (Les lettres n’étaient pas autorisées à Arkham, et il avait fait fuir les deux visiteurs autorisés à le voir. Personne d’autre n’en avait jamais fait la demande. Bien.)

Mais il avait tout de même reçu une lettre, dans une enveloppe formée d’ombres et de brouillard. « Un an est passé », disait-elle. « Notre contrat arrive à sa fin. » Cela signifiait que les Fées Noires avaient mis sa fille dehors. La fille du Joker ! À la rue ! (Avec un peu de chance, sur Terre.)

Tim n’aimait pas ça du tout.

De l’eau coulait sur lui. Il y avait du blanc partout. Il ne supportait pas le blanc.

Le jet s’arrêta. Plus d’eau. Bientôt, ils s’approcheraient avec des serviettes pour le sécher. Des serviettes blanches, des vêtements blancs. Ils étaient toujours plus détendus avec lui lorsque c’était un mauvais jour. Pas entièrement, bien sûr, ils connaissaient sa réputation.

(Il avait vraiment quelque chose en bouche. Il l’y avait mis pour une raison. Mais laquelle ?)

Plus tôt, ce jour-là, un autre détendu avait cassé tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa cellule, pris de rage. Ç’avait été merveilleux à entendre. Il y avait eu beaucoup d’aller-retours dans les couloirs ensuite, des gardes jurant et papotant. Fa-scinant.

Il était sec. Ils étaient déjà là, presque prêts à lui remettre la camisole. Dans la douche, nu, frissonnant, les lèvres bleues de froid, il avait l’air inoffensif. Et il le savait. Ils lui avaient donné son médicament juste avant de venir.

Ah oui, c’étaient des morceaux de miroir.

Tim laissa l’un des gardes posa sa main sur son poignet, puis lui ouvrit la gorge. Ensuite, il fit de même à la gorge de l’autre garde, pour la symétrie.

L’un d’eux avait sur lui les clefs de ses menottes, parce que c’était plus facile de garder le porte-clefs, après tout. Pas besoin de les mettre en consigne _chaque fois_. Cela prenait au moins cinq minutes de remplir la paperasse, puis pareil en ressortant, et ce brave garçon voulait rentrer chez lui tôt pour courtiser sa petite amie. Il avait acheté une bague deux semaines auparavant et attendait depuis le bon moment pour faire sa demande.

Vraiment dommage.

Tim passa le pantalon qu’ils avaient préparé pour lui – blanc, tâché de rouge. Magnifique ! – mais laissa là la camisole, bien sûr. Elle lui allait bien mais, hey, la mode avait ses exigences. À la place, il vola la chemise de l’un des gardes. Blanche, avec du sang coagulé tout autour du col. Parfait.

Ah, non, pas encore. Tim plongea une main dans le sang qui séchait déjà, puis l’essuya sur ses lèvres. Il sourit. _Maintenant_ , il était parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le chapiter final! :)  
> Enfin, bon, pas _vraiment_ final, je compte écrire encore deux parties de plus pour cette série. Mais ça paraissait un bon moment pour faire un épilogue, étant donné que la partie suivante a lieu des années plus tard.  
>  Elle s'intitulera Premier Baiser (ouch, ça fait très Hélène et les garçons en français... je changerai peut être le titre) et se tiendra dans une Neo Gotham avec son nouveau Batman - Damian.


End file.
